Ma vie d'adulte
by Titimaya
Summary: Santana n'a pas la vie qu'elle a toujours rêvée, jusqu'au jour où enfin une porte s'ouvre à elle, mais la route est longue il va falloir apprendre à faire confiance.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou mes loulous ! Je reviens avec une nouvelle fic, je sais que j'en ai d'autres en stand by mais ne vous inquiétez pas les suites arriveront. J'ai d'autres inspirations pour le moment. ;) ne m'en voulez pas.**

**je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise**.

* * *

_Quand on est enfant on imagine ce qu'on sera plus grand. Je serais princesse mariée à un riche homme d'affaires avec une belle maison, deux beaux enfants, un chien et une gouvernante, voilà ce que je voulais être quand je croyais encore aux contes de fées. Quand on devient adulte, on se rend vite compte qu'on aurait préfère rester dans cette insouciante innocence. Je me présente je m'appelle Santana Lopez j'ai vingt et un ans et ma vie n'est pas le rêve que j'avais souhaité, suite à un accident après une énième soirée à oublier Britanny qui m'a quitté pour bouche de mérou. Mais maintenant que je suis adulte je dois faire face à mes responsabilités et les assumer seule vue que mes parents n'ont pas acceptés. _

_J'habite un petit appartement miteux de Los Angeles mais je m'en contente. J'ai un travail qui paye pas trop, mais pour le moment je m'en sors. D'ailleurs l'heure tourne, je dois aller faire mes courses, aujourd'hui c'est mon jour de repos alors j'en profite pour faire ce que je n'ai jamais le temps de faire._

_Me voilà donc partie en direction du supermarché dans le quartier voisin réputé plus tranquille. En même temps c'est un quartier assez huppé où se côtoient nombreux riches. C'est cher mais je me saigne pour lui payer ce qu'il y a de mieux.  
N'ayant pas de voiture, c'est à pied que je m'y rends, il ne me faut pas plus de quinze minutes pour y arriver. J'ai pris mes marques assez facilement, je passe d'un rayon à l'autre avec une facilité déconcertante, afin de remplir mon frigo pour la semaine. Alors que je passe un peu plus de temps dans un rayon que jadis je ne pensais jamais mettre les pieds, une voix que je ne connais que trop bien retentit dans mon dos scandant mon nom avec enthousiasme. Je fais mine de ne pas entendre, repose le petit jouet, et m'apprête à disparaître en rien de temps, mais la personne ne lâche pas l'affaire et c'est au moment où sa main s'empare de mon bras que je n'ai plus le choix de m'arrêter._

\- **hey Santana**.

_Je me retourne pour lui faire face, cachant comme je peux le petit véhicule de transport que je tenais fermement avec mes mains._

\- **Berry** !  
\- **oui en chair et en os ! Alors comment tu vas, ça fait si longtemps.**  
\- **on fait aller. Et toi que fais tu as Los Angeles ? Je pensais que ta vie était à New York avec Hudson.**  
\- **j'habites ici depuis peu, besoin de changement.**

_Je sais déjà ce que je vais lui dire pour disparaître aussi rapidement que possible mais les petits gazouillis qui retentissent dans mon dos, ne font qu'accentuer sa curiosité._

\- **oh mais que vois je ici. **_Dit elle de façon attendrie , le sourire agrandi par la surprise qu'elle vient de voir_**.**

_Elle fait le tour de la poussette, s'accroupie pour arriver au niveau de la petite tête qui se tient devant elle. Je la vois tendre sa main vers l'objet de mon seul bonheur sur terre. Son regard finit par revenir à mon niveau avant d'ajouter._

\- **oh Santana, je ne savais pas que tu avais un enfant...**  
\- **c'est le petit de la voisine, je lui garde pendant qu'elle bosse, d'ailleurs je dois y aller elle ne va pas tarder.** _Dis je assez rapidement et sèchement pour couper court à la conversation._  
\- **oh.. J'espère qu'on se reverra.**  
\- **rêves pas Berry ! On a jamais était amies toi et moi.**

_Je la laisse planter là sans savoir pourquoi je viens d'agir comme ça. Bien entendu que c'est mon fils et je remercie le bon dieux qu'il soit encore trop petit pour comprendre ce que je viens de dire. Je me dirige vers la caisse, paye et quitte le supermarché aussi vite que possible._

_Arrivée à la maison je range les courses et vais coucher mon trésor qui c'est endormi, ce qui me laisse le temps de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je n'aurais jamais cru la revoir ici après trois ans sans aucunes nouvelles, d'ailleurs je n'ai eu de nouvelles de personnes, un peu par ma faute je le reconnais mais bon. Le temps passe vite, je décide de préparer le repas, mais me rend finalement compte qu'avec mon maigre salaire, je n'ai pris à manger que pour mon bonhomme. Tant pis je mangerais plus tard. Je lui prépare donc son biberon et en profite pour me faire un café._

_Je me glisse dans sa chambre, à vrai dire c'est la seule de l'appartement et l'encourage à se réveiller avec un gros câlin que j'affectionne particulièrement, et quand je le vois sourire je me dis que ce moment doit lui plaire également. Le moment du biberon est quelque chose de sacré, je suis la seule à pouvoir lui donner. Je ne dis pas ça pour me faire mousser mais la nounou m'a prévenu que lorsqu'elle le garde il refuse de prendre le biberon. Je ne le dirais jamais assez mais c'est là que je me rends compte que mon bonhomme me ressemble beaucoup. Il n'a que sept mois et déjà c'est un vrai coriace. Ses grands yeux charbonneux se fondent dans les miens et malheureusement pour nous la sonnerie de mon téléphone nous sort de notre cocon.  
Je grogne un peu et décroche tout de même._

\- **allo** !  
" **Santana, c'est Marco, Lola est malade, il faut que tu viennes la remplacer immédiatement**. "  
\- **non ! C'est mon seul jour de repos, et puis je n'ai pas de nounou pour mon fils** !  
"** je m'en bas les couilles de ton mouflet alors tu ramènes ton cul ou t'es viré** "  
\- **ok je serais là dans une heure.**  
" **j'aime mieux ça** !"

_Je grogne de colère, ce petit con le sait que je n'ai pas le choix. Mon fils c'est endormi dans mes bras, je l'embrasse tendrement , le dépose dans son lit et pars prendre ma douche, pour me préparer.  
Je suis prête à partir quand je cherche partout mon portefeuille, je l'avais pourtant ce matin, bref je n'ai pas le temps je claque ma porte, mon bébé dans les bras et frappe à la porte en face de la mienne._

\- **ouais**.  
\- **salut, dis je suis emmerdée, tu peux me garder le petit s'il te plaît.**  
\- **Santana, tu me dois déjà une semaine, non je ne peux pas.**  
\- **s'il te plaît je te filerais ma paye de ce soir.**  
\- **ok ..voyons il est 14 heures, passe le récupérer dans deux heures mon mec arrive et j'ai pas envie d'avoir ta merde dans les pattes.**  
\- **mais je ne finis qu'à minuit.**  
\- **m'en fous.**  
\- **bon ok.**

_J'embrasse mon fils et disparaît, décidément c'est une journée de merde. Je monte dans le bus et paye avec le seul dollar que j'ai trouvé dans une poche de mon jean. J'essaye de joindre la nounou qui ne répond pas, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire mais je sais que la voisine ne le laissera pas dehors si je n'arrive qu'à minuit, enfin j'espère. C'est inconscient de ma part mais là je n'ai plus le temps de réfléchir, je rentre dans le bar, et me dirige tout droit vers les vestiaires. Je me change, et quand je me regarde dans le miroir la seule chose que je vois c'est que j'ai l'air d'une pute. Je me dégoûte de faire ça mais je n'ai aucune solution pour le moment._

...

_Santana vient de partir comme une furie, je ne sais pas ce qui lui à prit, moi qui était contente de revoir une tête que je connaissais. Je prends ce que j'ai besoin et me dirige vers la caisse. Je paye et repars en direction de ma maison, qui se trouve à deux pas d'ici. Je viens de l'acheter, avec l'argent que j'ai gagné de mon premier album, mais c'est vrai que pour moi toute seule c'est un peu grand. Je m'occupe un peu range ci et là et me décide enfin à défaire mes courses. Un truc que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'identifier me tombe sur les pieds. Je le ramasse et remarque qu'il s'agit d'un portefeuille. Il a sûrement du tomber dans le sac des courses quand j'étais à la caisse. Une personne a du l'oublier sur le rebord du comptoir. Je l'ouvre donc afin de connaître l'identité de son propriétaire. Je tombe des nues quand je vois qu'il s'agit de celui de Santana. Bien que je ne devrais pas je fouille pour trouver son adresse et finis par me rendre compte qu'elle n'habite pas si loin de chez moi. Je décide donc de le lui rapporter._

_Après cinq minutes de voiture j'arrive dans sa rue et vérifie que je suis bien devant le numéro 1228. C'est bien cette immeuble mais j'avoue être une peu étonnée. Je descends de ma voiture et remarque que celui ci est délabré, ce n'est pas le sdf éméché au pied de l'immeuble qui me dira le contraire. Je m'approche des boîtes aux lettres jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se fixent sur Lopez. Je prends note cinquième étage appt 52. Je rentre dans le hall, où une odeur immonde d'urine vient chatouiller mes narines, je m'approche de l'ascenseur ou trône un panneau hors service. Génial ! Je souffle un bon coup et monte les escaliers en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas marcher sur un détritus qui à trouvé refuge au sol._

_Des cris, de la musique on entends tout ce qu'il se passe chez les uns et les autres. Les murs sont tellement fins que lorsque je frappe à la porte de Santana, c'est la voisine d'en face qui ouvre sa porte.  
C'est une femme d'une trentaine d'année, elle sent l'alcool à deux kilomètres, une cigarette qui pend à ses lèvres, des pleurs d'enfants retentissent de son appartement._

\- **vous êtes qui vous ?!** _Me crache la femme._  
\- **je m'appelle Rachel Berry, je cherche Santana Lopez.**  
\- **elle est pas là ! Tu l'a connais d'où ?**  
-** on était au lycée ensemble.**  
\- **non parce que là elle bosse il est 16 h et cette pute me doit une semaine de garde, alors tu vas aller au libertie ´s c'est un bar au coin de St. Cyr street, tu vas lui dire qu'elle aille se faire foutre et tu vas lui rendre sa merde..**

_Elle vient de sortir tout ça d'une traite, ne finie pas sa phrase part et revient avec un sac à langé qu'elle me jette au pieds et un bébé dans les bras puis me claque la porte. Je prends l'enfant comme il faut et remarque qu'il s'agit du petit garçon de ce matin qui était avec elle. Je comprends alors qu'elle m'a mentit et qu'il s'agit de son fils. Il pleure à chaudes larmes, je le berce tendrement et attrape le sac au sol. Je ne peux décemment le laisser seul ici._

\- **hey bonhomme calme toi.. On va aller chez moi, ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien se passer.**

_Je sors de l'immeuble, je n'ai pas de siège pour bébé, je décide donc d'appeler un taxi, je viendrais chercher ma voiture juste après, je ne voudrais pas la laisser plus longtemps dans cet endroit mal famé. Arrivée chez moi, j'attrape mon téléphone et appel mon assistance qui vient d'arriver elle aussi pour qu'elle vienne garder le petit, le sac à Langer étant bien garnit, il ne manquera de rien. Il lui faut une heure avant de me rejoindre, je ne sais toujours pas comment il s'appelle, mais plus je le regarde et plus les traits de Santana me sautent aux yeux. Je dois faire quelque chose pour elle et je vais le faire maintenant._

_Il est quasiment 18 heures quand j'arrive devant le libertie ´s , il n'y a aucun doute sur ce que vend ce bar et à mon avis ce n'est pas que de l'alcool. Je prends sur moi et pénètre dans les lieux. C'est un lieux de débauche , des femmes à moitié nues se vautrent littéralement sur des hommes ne pouvant plus garder leur grosseur dans leur pantalon, je cherche Santana des yeux mais ne la trouve pas, je me décide donc à rejoindre le bar, ça pue le sexe à plein nez, je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit._

\- **s'il vous plaît.**  
\- **yep ma jolie tu veux quoi ?**  
\- **je cherche Santana Lopez.**  
\- **connais pas ..**  
\- **je sais qu'elle travaille ici, c'est très important je dois vraiment lui parler.**  
\- **écoutes ma jolie, je ne sais pas qui tu es et pourquoi tu l'a cherche mais si je te dis connais pas alors c'est que je connais pas.**

_Je commence à m'énerver, je dois vraiment la trouver, heureusement pour moi, une jeune femme arrive à côté du barman._

\- **quelque chose ne va pas ?**  
\- **oui je cherche une fille et cet homme ne veut pas me dire où elle est.**  
\- **tu connais les tarifs chérie.**  
\- **non non non, je ne suis pas ici pour..ce genre de choses.**  
\- **alors nous ne pouvons pas t'aider.**  
\- **je cherche Santana !**  
\- **que**...

_Elle m'attrape par le bras pour me faire glisser à l'autre bout du bar et me parle à l'oreille._

\- **d'où tu connais San.**  
\- **enfin.., j'ai besoin de lui parler c'est urgent.**  
\- **tu es encore une de ces filles amoureuses d'elle qui en veut plus suite à ce qu'elle t'a fais, elle doit vraiment bien s'y prendre, t'es pas la première à la réclamer mais ici son nom c'est Little Star.**  
\- **non c'est pas ça c'est privé.**  
\- **si tu veux l'a voir c'est 400$**  
\- **quoi** !  
\- **dégage** !  
\- **c'est bon je paye**.

_Je sors une liasse de billets, et la suis dans un box où se trouve une couchette , lumière tamisée._

\- **assis toi elle va arriver.**

_Je ne patiente que quelques minutes avant de la voir rentrer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais une forte chaleur m'habite immédiatement. Je sais que Santana à toujours était une belle femme mais là je dois dire que même dans mes rêves les plus fous elle n'a jamais étais aussi belle, une guêpière rouge sang , ses seins parfaitement galbés son corps... Attends non non Rachel reprends toi !  
Vu que je suis assise dans une partie sombre elle n'a pas encore remarquée qui j'étais et dieux merci n'a pas pu voir le trouble qui m'a traversé l'esprit._

\- **salut je suis Little Star... Dis moi à quoi tu veux jouer..** _Me lance t'elle d'une voix tellement suave, que ma culotte vient de se ruiner._

\- **je ..Santana..**

_Elle se rapproche de moi et me voit enfin, je ne sais pas à quoi elle pense mais ces yeux sont ceux d'antan ceux qui m'effrayaient._

\- **putain Berry mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici !** _Me dit elle en se rapprochant rapidement de moi, n'étant pas le moins du monde gêné par sa semi nudité._  
\- **je..désolé, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais tu vois ce matin..**.  
\- **stop abrège, on est filmé, on a pas le temps**..  
\- **quoi.. Je..**

_Elle se rapproche un peu plus de mon visage et me glisse dans l'oreille._

\- **laisses toi faire, je risques gros s'il remarque que je bosse pas, parle mais va à l'essentiel.**

_Je sens ces lèvres se poser dans mon cou, mon dieux c'est pas possible, elle descend lentement vers ma mâchoire, remontant vers mon oreille._

\- **Berry dépêches toi..je vais finir par croire que tu aimes ce que je te fais.**  
\- **je..ton fils est chez moi.** _Dis je tout en essayant de reprendre contenance_.

_Elle se crispe et se détache de moi rapidement, mon regard tombe alors sur un homme qui vient de rentrer dans le box, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ma main se pose derrière sa nuque la forçant à se rapprocher, je l'embrasse avidement, espérant que l'homme ne reste pas trop longtemps. Je suis surprise quand je la sens répondre à mon baiser, mais je continue jusqu'à entendre l'homme quitter le box. Je romps le baiser, ma main toujours derrière sa nuque, J'encre mon regard dans le sien._

\- **désolé il y avait un gorille derrière et vu que tu m'as dis..**  
\- **c'est bon.. J'ai toujours su que tu rêvais de mes lèvres. Maintenant fais vite dis moi ce que mon fils fait chez toi.**  
\- **c'est une longue histoire...viens chez moi après tout ça..**

_Je lui tends un papier où j'avais gribouiller rapidement mon adresse. Elle l'attrape et me dit._

\- **tu sais c'est pas ce que tu crois..**  
\- **je ne crois rien.. Avant que je partes dis moi comment s'appelle ton petit bonhomme**.  
\- **Lisandro**.

_Je ne rajoutes rien et quittes le bar à striptease ou quoi que ce soit d'autre._

* * *

**Lâchez vos coms vous aimez vous détestez, j'ai besoin de savoir, la suite est déjà écrite si ça intéresse les gens.**

**bisou mes loulous.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou mes loulous, tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos Reviews, et follows. J'ai découvert que j'avais une grande Fan, et je l'en remercie Carmen343, tu t'es reconnue j'en suis sûre. Voici la suite. Cette semaine je suis de nuit donc je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir poster dans la semaine, mais bon sait on jamais si vous le voulez vraiment je pourrais peut être trouver deux minutes.**

**Assez de Blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas les Reviews,c'est mon carburant. Bisou à tous.**

* * *

_Putain, mais de quoi j'ai l'air maintenant devant fucking Berry. La fille que j'ai le plus méprisé sur cette terre se retrouve à garder mon fils pendant que je me dandine et que je vends mon corps car oui c'est une réalité, que je viens de prendre en pleine face en la voyant devant moi. Je suis obligé de finir ma soirée. Je glisse le petit bout de papier contre l'un de mes seins et quitte le box._

_Minuit trente, je suis devant la maison de l'adresse, je suppose que c'est ici que vit Rachel. Contrairement à moi je vois où l'on menaient ces ambitions. Ce n'est pas une maison, c'est un palace, vue d'ici mon appart doit faire la taille de ces chiottes. A cet instant là je prends conscience de mon infériorité face à elle. Je souffle un bon coup au fond de moi je reste Santana et ce n'est que Berry. Je sonne à l'immense portillon m'attendant à voir arriver un gugus à son service. Contre toute attente, elle vient enroulée simplement d'une veste._

\- **entre** ._ Me dit elle_  
\- **merci**.

_Je la suis et suis abasourdie par la beauté des lieux. C'est vraiment magnifique, époustouflant. Un immense hall qui dessert sur sa gauche un salon où je peux entendre d'ici crépiter le feux de la cheminée. Un escalier qui doit sûrement mener à l'étage, et une cuisine qui je pense doit se trouver derrière la porte. Je sens mes larmes me monter parce que je ne pourrais jamais offrir ne serais ce que le quart de ce que je vois ici à mon enfant. Je reprends contenance, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps._

\- **où est mon fils ?**  
\- **il dort... Santana j'aimerais te parler.**  
\- **je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter. La seule chose que je veux c'est reprendre mon bébé et rentrer chez moi pour me reposer.**  
\- **chez toi ce n'est pas un endroit pour élever un enfant ! Il a quoi six mois...**  
\- **sept, et je ne te permets pas de juger l'endroit où nous vivons, on est heureux comme ça tout les deux.**  
\- **putain ! Sois raisonnable un peu.**

_Je m'approche d'elle le masque de Snixx bien en place, mon regard est perçant, un doigt pointé vers son torse._

\- **Qui es tu pour me parler de la sorte, je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne..écoutes moi bien, c'est mon enfant si t'en veux un t'as qu'à aller te faire engrosser par l'autre baleineau, là où je vis ne te concernes pas, restes dans ton luxe et fous moi la paix, d'ailleurs tu n'avais rien à faire dans mon immeuble, on est pas du même monde toi et moi, tu as l'air de l'oublier. Donc maintenant tu vas te dépêcher de me rendre mon enfant avant que je te refasses le portrait une bonne fois pour toute.**

\- **premièrement je suis célibataire, deuxièmement si je suis venue chez toi c'est juste parce que tu avais dû oublier ton portefeuille près de la caisse au supermarché et que celui ci et tombé dans mon sac de courses. Pour finir tu as raison on est pas du même monde et je ne pensais pas que toi la grande Santana Lopez, celle qui écrasait tout le monde en soit réduite à faire la pute pour subvenir aux besoins de son fils !**

_Je n'ai pas réussi à me retenir la main toujours levée, je ne sais plus où me mettre. Je la regarde les larmes aux yeux se tenant la joue rougie par la claque que je viens de lui donner._

\- **je..je..**  
-** je vais chercher ton fils.**

_Je suis trop conne, pourquoi j'agis comme ça. Je sais que la vérité est toujours dure à entendre et je dois dire que je me détestes d'être devenue cette femme. J'ai honte de moi. Rachel revient deux minutes plus tard avec le sac à Langer et Lisandro dans les bras, elle lui embrasse tendrement le crâne et me le donnes. Je n'ai pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit qu'elle met fin à cette entrevue._

\- **j'ai supposé que tu étais venue à pied, un taxi t'attend devant la porte, la course est déjà réglée.**

_Elle m'ouvre la porte et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas la force de rajouter ne serais ce qu'un mot. Je rentre chez moi, couche mon bébé dans son petit lit. J'ouvre le frigo, je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps de manger un bout, de toute façon je n'ai pas faim. J'attrape la bouteille de whisky et bois jusqu'à plus soif, je sais que ce n'est pas très mature de ma part, mais mon fils est trop petit pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe._

...

_Je n'ai pas très bien dormi je dois dire que cela ne me ressemble pas d'agir de la sorte, mais Santana m'a giflé , bon il est vrai que je l'ai un peu poussé à bout et je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de la mettre à la porte. Je dois à tout prix rattraper ce qu'il c'est passé. Je me lève rapidement me prépare et passe prendre deux cafés. J'arrive devant sa porte, je regarde ma montre et grimace un peu en sachant qu'il est peut être un peu trop tôt pour elle, mais je ne vais pas laisser les boissons refroidir._

**TOC TOC...**

_La porte s'ouvre dans un fracas laissant place à une Santana à moitié endormie, vêtue simplement d'un shorty horriblement court et d'un Tee shirt trois fois trop large. Son regard est à moitié ouvert, elle se gratte la tête tout en baillant avant de me regarder._

\- **putain Berry, mais t'as vu l'heure ! Je te rappelles que je suis rentrée tard..**  
\- **Santana , je voulais m'excuser pour hier...**  
\- **mais fuck Berry j'en ai rien a foutre de tes excuses, tu n'as rien d'autres à faire que de me pourrir la vie.**

_La voix de Santana ensommeillée est roque et puissante, je peux entendre d'ici les cris de Lisandro résonner dans le petit appartement._

\- **tu fais chier Berry, fous le camp.**  
\- **Santana s'il te plaît j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler.**

_Elle ne rajoute rien, laisse la porte ouverte et pars en direction des pleurs. Je prends ça comme une invitation un peu forcée certes mais une invitation quand même et pénètre dans l'intimité de l'hispanique. Bien que l'immeuble ne paye pas de mines, l'appartement semble être sain et décoré avec goût. L'entrée se fait directement dans un petit salon , une cuisine avec un bar se trouve à ma gauche , il y a deux portes au fond de la pièce centrale. La bouteille de whisky qui trône sur la table basse et la maigre couverture qui repose sur le canapé vieilli m'indique que sa fin de soirée n'a pas était toute rose..._

\- **tu peux t'asseoir tu sais, c'est pas parce que ça sent la pisse en dehors de chez moi, que c'est forcément pourri ici.**  
\- **je.**.  
\- **écoutes, je veux juste déjeuner en paix, on parlera après.**

_Son ton est en total opposition aux cinq dernières minutes, je peux lire dans son regard toute la honte et la peine qui l'habitent à ce moment là. Je lui souris et lui secoue le petit paquet qui accompagne les cafés._

\- **ça tombe bien, je t'ai pris un grand café noir et vu que je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais j'ai pris des baggels, et des muffins.**  
\- **laisse moi juste le temps de m'occuper de mon petit monstre.**  
\- **ok**.

_Je m'installe sur une chaise du bar, pendant que Santana , toujours Lisandro dans les bras prépare habilement le biberon du petit. Celui ci à entouré ces petit bras autour du cou de sa mère, sa tête penchée dans celui ci. J'ai presque honte de violer leur moment d'intimité empli de tant de tendresse et d'amour. Je ne pensais pas un jour assister à une telle scène. Pour dire vrai je n'ai jamais imaginée Santana en maman aimante et douce, pourtant c'est exactement ce qui se déroule devant mes yeux._

_Il ne lui faut pas plus de cinq minutes pour engloutir l'intégralité de son biberon. Après un petit rot et un gros câlin, Santana le dépose dans un petit parc où se trouvent quelques jouets. Elle revient vers moi, je lui tends le café et la laisse se servir la nourriture._

\- **on dirais que tu n'as pas mangé depuis des jours !**  
\- **c'est le cas.** _Me dit elle la bouche pleine._  
\- **oh**..  
-** tout le monde ne roule pas sur l'or Berry, mon salaire ne me permets pas de m'acheter ce que je veux..et puis j'ai d'autres priorités**. _Dit elle en regardant son fils éclater de rire devant la peluche géante de Babar._  
\- **Santana pour hier je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû venir à ton..travail, mais je me suis retrouvée avec le petit dans les bras et je n'avais aucuns moyens de te contacter, pour te dire qu'il était avec moi.**  
\- **combien**?  
\- **quoi !?**  
\- **combien tu as payé pour pouvoir me voir ?**  
\- **oh.. Ça n'a pas d'importance..**  
\- **Berry je te demande combien as tu payé ?**  
\- **400$**  
-** et dire qu'on ne touche rien..**

_Elle se lève , ouvre son congélateur pour attraper une chose que je ne vois pas et me pose devant les yeux une liasse de billets._

\- **non Santana..**  
\- **tu les prends, et tu discutes pas.**  
\- **Santana je ne peux pas !**  
\- **et pourquoi ? Cet argent n'est pas assez bien pour toi c'est ça , ou c'est parce que tu sais la façon de comment je l'ai eu.**  
\- **ça n'a rien à voir, garde ton argent tu en a besoin.**  
\- **certes, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir de dettes envers toi.**  
\- **tu ne me dois rien. Santana je veux m'excuser de ce que je t'ai dis hier soir, mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû t'insulter de la sorte, je m'en veux terriblement.**  
\- **tu n'as dis que la vérité, je ne suis qu'une pute.**  
\- **ne dis pas ça ! **  
\- **et qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dises, tu crois vraiment que j'aime ce que je fais, que ça m'éclate de me trémousser comme une conne devant des mecs qui n'attendent que de pouvoir se vider sur toi , je bosse six jours sur sept pour gagner 200 $ par mois, je suis obligé d'accepter de coucher avec eux si je veux pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de mon fils. Je te l'ai dis Berry on est pas du même monde, aujourd'hui c'est moi la looseuse et c'est toi qui est en haut de l'échelle.**  
\- **tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça tu sais.**  
\- **et tu veux que je fasses quoi, je n'ai pas le choix.**  
\- **qu'est ce que tu entends par ne pas avoir le choix ? Tu sais bien que dans la vie on a toujours le choix.**  
\- **laisse tomber... Merci pour le petit déjeuner mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire..**  
\- **je vais te laisser, mais j'aimerais savoir qui va garder Lisandro pendant que..**  
\- **je sais pas encore mais je vais me débrouiller.**  
\- **je peux te le garder..enfin..si tu veux..**  
\- **merci mais non..**  
\- **laisses moi t'aider je t'en prie.**  
\- **je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Berry.**  
\- **ce n'est pas de la pitié, mais sache que je suis là si tu as besoin. Je te laisses mon numéro, n'hésites pas à m'appeler à n'importe qu'elle heure.**

_Je lui souris une dernière fois et quittes l'appartement, le cœur toujours aussi lourd de la laisser dans cette situation. Elle refuse mon aide, je ne sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir faire pour l'aider._

...

_Ce matin Berry est venue me rendre visite. Elle n'a pas changé quand elle a une idée en tête elle va jusqu'au bout. Je ne peux pas accepter son aide, je dois me débrouiller seule comme je le fais depuis si longtemps. J'ai la sensation de lui faire pitié, et ça je me suis juré de n'accepter la pitié de personne. Cela dit je ne lui avouerais sûrement jamais mais j'ai apprécié la voir et pouvoir partager mon petit déjeuner avec elle. Cela devait bien faire deux jours eu je ne vais rien ingurgité. Je profite encore un peu de mon fils gant de me préparer et de chercher par tout les moyens de le faire garder. La tâche va être rude, je sais d'avance que la voisine de palier refusera vu que je lui dois déjà une semaine, mais je ne peux pas la payer. Je peux peut être essayer avec la petite jeune du deuxième.  
Finalement la petite jeune à accepté mais seulement pour ce soir, demain la galère reprendra, je regarde l'heure et remarque que je suis déjà en retard, je sens que je vais le payer mais bon. Je presse un peu le pas et m'engouffre aussi vite que je peux dans le bus avant que celui ci ne démarre sur les chapeaux de roues. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que cette journée va être pire qu'hier, mon troisième œil mexicain ne me trompe jamais._

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis. **

**A très vite.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou mes loulous, voici la suite petite je précise. Lâchez vos coms. Bisous.**

* * *

_Cela fait déjà deux bonnes heures que je bosses, et je dois dire qu'au fil des jours je ne sais plus où je trouve la force de continuer. Le temps de ma pause est enfin arrivée , je m'octroie une cigarette afin de décompresser. C'est durant ce petit laps de temps que Marco arrive, toujours là ce gars, il me sort par les orbites._

\- **Santana** !  
\- **quoi** ?  
\- **un client à payé pour le reste de la journée et la soirée, une voiture viendra te chercher dans dix minutes.**  
\- **et si j'ai pas envie..**  
\- **tu risquerais de passer un sale quart d'heure , le client à payé le prix fort pour t'avoir, un colis t'attends au vestiaire ne soit pas en retard.**

_Il repart comme il est arrivé. Je suis dégouté, je n'avais pas envie de passer une soirée en privée bien que cela me change un peu. Il est vrai que le hommes aiment bien m'exhiber à leur bras lors de soirée importante, je devrais être contente l'argent qu'ils me donnent lors de ce genre de soirée me revient, vu qu'ils ont déjà payé le fait de la passer avec moi. Je cours sous la douche et trouve le colis devant mon casier, je l'ouvre est tombe sur une magnifique robe rouge, parsemée de petites perles. Le temps passe je me dépêche et quand je me regarde dans le miroir, pour une fois je ne me trouve pas grossière, cet homme à vraiment du goût. Je sors du bar et tombe sur une limousine, où le chauffeur m'attend la porte ouverte._

\- **bonjour**  
\- **madame.. Je m'appelle Hector, je serais votre chauffeur pour cette soirée, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de monter, je vous conduirais à votre rendez vous.**  
\- **bien sûr, merci.**

_Je monte donc dans la voiture, et me laisse guider jusqu'au lieu où je devrais le rejoindre. Le stress commence à monter quand je vois que nous quittons Los Angeles, le chauffeur doit sentir mon trouble puisqu'il se permet de me rassurer._

\- **ne vous inquiétez pas madame, le restaurant n'est qu'à dix minutes, nous y seront rapidement**.

_Je lui souris en guise de remerciement et plonge à nouveau mon regard sur le paysage qui se déroule devant moi. La voiture finit par se stopper devant un petit restaurant qui m'a l'air bien chaleureux du moins vue de l'extérieur. Hector, m'ouvre la porte, m'aide à sortir en me tendant la main et me souhaite une bonne soirée, je le remercie et avance vers ce qui se trouve être un restaurant français avec un nom pareille il n'y a pas de doute. Je pénètre donc dans " __**le grand Paris**__" et suis accueillie par une femme du cinquantaine d'année, vêtue d'un tailleur hors de prix._

\- **Bienvenue Melle Lopez, votre rendez vous vous attends veuillez me suivre.**

_Je ne pipe pas mot et me demande comment elle peut connaître mon nom, cependant la curiosité qui est naît dans mon estomac quelques minutes plus tôt me pousse à la suivre. Mon regard se fait furtif aux alentours, aucun client, je trouve ça un peu bizarre mais bon. Je m'arrête net en voyant que la femme c'est stoppée, elle se décale et je peux enfin voir qui m'a invité. Je suis surprise, en colère, mais la femme ne me laisse pas plus de temps pour trouver des adjectifs qui qualifieraient mon état du moment._

\- **votre table, passez une bonne soirée Mesdames.**

_Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de m'assoir, mon regard se veut assassin mais la personne devant moi garde le sourire._

\- **je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire !** _Lui dis je d'un ton massacrant._  
\- **je souris simplement parce que je te trouves magnifique..quand j'ai vu cette robe, j'ai su qu'elle était taillée pour toi, tu es vraiment superbe Santana**.

_Je rougies sous ce compliment, cela fait bien longtemps que l'on ne m'en avait pas fait._

\- **A quoi tu joues Berry ?**  
\- **A rien je te rassures, je me sens seule je voulais un peu de compagnie.**  
\- **Achètes toi un chien dans ces cas là.**  
\- **ne soit pas agressive. J'avais envie de passer ma soirée avec toi.**  
\- **et si moi je ne veux pas.**  
\- **je ne voudrais pas abuser mais j'ai payé pour passer la soirée avec toi, ne veux tu pas te détendre et passer un bon moment.**  
\- **je ne suis pas ton jouet Berry.**  
\- **je n'ai pas dis que tu l'étais, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour t'aider.**  
\- **et en quoi de passer ta soirée avec moi m'aide.**  
\- **tant que tu es là, tu n'es pas dans un box avec un homme.**  
\- **certes, mais sache une chose Berry c'est la première et la dernière fois que j'accepte.**  
\- **hum hum..**

_La serveuse revient vers nous et prend notre commande avant de s'éclipser à nouveau. Je me pose un tas de question et me dit que c'est peut être le moment d'en parler._

\- **vu que je suis coincée avec toi ce soir...**  
\- **a t'entendre parler je te séquestres, Santana si tu ne veux pas rester je peux demander à Hector de te reconduire chez toi. **  
\- **je pensais que tu te sentais seule..**

_Ma seule réflexion la fait sourire, j'en profite pour continuer._

\- **dis moi Berry je croyais que ta vie était à New York, Broadway avec finnoncence.**  
\- **elle l'était, mais tout ça c'est derrière moi.**

_Son visage se ferme peut à peut je ne vois pas ce que j'ai dis de mal._

\- **Rachel qu'est ce qui ne va pas j'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?**  
\- **Nan..c'est juste que tu n'es pas au courant, Finn est mort cet été, d'une overdose..**  
\- **une.. Oh.. Je suis désolé.**  
\- **tu ne le savais pas parce qu'on a pas réussi à te retrouver, tout le Glee club était présent à l'enterrement, même Sue.**  
\- **je ne savais pas que Finn se droguait.**  
-** il ne le faisait pas avant, tout est de ma faute.**

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je lui attrape la main et caresse de mon pouce le dos de celle ci. Je peux voir ses joues s'empourprer._

\- **ne dis pas une chose pareille, ce n'est pas toi qui lui fournissait la drogue ou qui l'a forcé à le faire.**  
\- **durant mes études, j'ai passé un casting pour interpréter le rôle de ma vie, celui de Fanny Brice dans Funny girl. J'ai étais prise , arrêté mes études et brûler les planches pendant un an, c'était formidable j'étais heureuse, Finn était content pour moi, tout aller bien. À la dernière représentation, un homme est venu à moi et m'a proposé un contrat pour un album, tu comprends bien que je n'ai pas hésité. L'enregistrement c'est rapidement fait, l'album est sorti, j'ai vite caracolé numéro un des c'est très vite enchaîné pour moi. Finn n'a pas supporté, il rentrait tard le soir, souvent alcoolisé, des fois il ne rentrait pas du tout. Ce soir là je rentrais d'un concert, je l'ai trouvé étendu dans notre lit une seringue dans le bras..**

_Les larmes roulent à présent sur ces joues, je me lève et la prend dans mes bras._

\- **hey ça va aller t'inquiètes pas.**

_Elle rigole, me repousse un peu et se rassois, je fais de même._

\- **qu'est ce qui te fais rire ?**  
\- **j'ai tout ce que je veux dans la vie et c'est toi qui est là à me consoler, cela devrait être l'inverse.**  
\- **je vais bien**.

_Le repas continue sur une touche plus décontractée, je n'aurais jamais penser passer une soirée aussi agréable en sa compagnie . Notre retour se fait dans la limousine qui m'a accompagnée jusqu'au lieux de notre rendez vous. Aucun mot n'est échangé durant le trajet, mon immeuble nous fait face, je regarde Rachel et me lance._

\- **merci.. Pour cette soirée**.  
\- **c'est avec plaisir..tu sais on pourrait le refaire un de ces soirs..**  
\- **je.. Je dois aller chercher Lis ´.. Tu veux monter ?**  
\- **Oui... Hector, je prendrais un taxi pour rentrer.**  
\- **bien madame.**

_La voiture s'éloigne et nous pénétrons dans le hall de mon immeuble. A ce moment là j'ai un peu honte de la traîner ici, surtout après le dîner que nous avons partagés._

\- **tu as laissé Lisandro à ta voisine de palier.**  
\- **oh non, il y a une petite jeune au deuxième.**  
\- **ha**..

_la lumière s'éteint et je peux entendre un petit hoquet sortir de la bouche de Rachel. Je lui attrape la main en sachant pertinemment que la lumière ne reviendrait pas._

\- **t'inquiètes pas je te tiens**.

_Nous montons les marches jusqu'à l'appartement de la baby sitter de ce soir._

**TOC TOC...**

\- **bonsoir je viens chercher Lisandro.**  
\- **je vais le chercher..**  
-** il à était sage ?**  
\- **oui, il est vraiment mignon, en revanche il a refusé de prendre son biberon.**  
\- **c'est pas grave je vais le lui donner.. Merci encore.**

_Je lui tends un billet et nous continuons notre ascension, mon fils dans les bras et la main de Rachel toujours dans la mienne._

_Lisandro a bu son biberon et est maintenant couché, je rejoins Rachel assise dans mon salon._

\- **il c'est endormi ?**  
\- **oui, à le voir comme ça on dirait pas qu'il est de moi, il est tellement facile à vivre**..  
\- **Santana, j'aimerais savoir si tu t'en sors ?**  
\- **je.. Bien sûr.**  
\- **Santana**..  
\- **c'est un peu difficile mais mon fils ne manque de rien.**  
\- **je me doutes, mais qu'en est il de toi ?**  
\- **je vais bien..**

_Voyant que je ne tirerais plus rien de la latina, je me lève et décide de partir._

\- **où vas tu ? **_Me demande t'elle._  
\- **je vais rentrer, il se fait tard.**  
-** tu veux rester dormir ?**  
\- **je ne penses pas que cela soit possible, à première vue tu n'as qu'une chambre et tu la partage déjà avec ton fils.**  
\- **s'il te plaît.**

_Santana me supplie, je n'aurais jamais pensé cela possible un jour, mes yeux se perdent dans la profondeur de son regard, je ne peux qu'acquiescer._

\- **d'accord.. Mais dis moi comment on va faire, je n'ai pas de change.**  
\- **je vais te prêter un short et un Tee shirt, et si ça ne te déranges pas on peut partager mon lit, ou je peux très bien prendre le canapé.**  
\- **pas de problème, on peut partager ton lit, mais j'aimerais prendre une douche avant**.

_Il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour la rejoindre, la chambre est plongé dans le noir, mais la lumière de la rue me permet de repérer le lit, Santana est déjà au fond des draps. La chaleur de la grande brune m'irradie immédiatement, je me sens bien, et me retourne face à elle. Elle me regarde ses deux mains sous sa tête._

\- **merci...**  
\- **de quoi ?**  
\- **d'être là, d'être toi et de m'avoir fait passé une superbe soirée.**  
\- **la grande Santana Lopez me remercie.**

_Elle me donne une petite tape et nous rigolons, mais pas trop fort le petit dort juste à coté. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend mais je me rapproche d'elle lui caresse le visage et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes, m'attendant à tout sauf à ça.._

* * *

**Et voilà À très vite.**

**Bisou.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou mes loulous, désolé pour le retard. Merci pour ceux qui continue à me suivre.**

**En espérant que vous apprécierez voici la suite.**

* * *

_La lumière filtre à travers les minces rideaux de ma chambre. Mes yeux papillonnent avant de finalement s'ouvrir, je regarde le plafond et me demande si je n'ai pas rêvée tout ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir. La chambre est bien calme, je regarde à ma droite vide, mais ma main atteste que la place à côté de moi est encore tiède. Non ce n'était définitivement pas un rêve. Je jète un rapide coup d'œil au petit lit de mon fils il n'y est pas, mon cœur s'emballe, je me lève rapidement et m'habille pour le trouver. C'est quand je passe la porte que mon cœur s'apaise, Rachel est là assise sur le canapé dans un de mes Tee shirt hyper large, mon fils dans ces bras prenant allègrement son biberon, lui faisant des risettes à tout va. Je ne fais pas de bruit et m'approche d'eux m'installant en face profitant de la douce voix de Rachel discutant avec mon fils comme ci celui ci la comprenait. Sans relever la tête, son regard toujours plongé dans les yeux de mon bébé, elle s'adresse à moi_.

\- **il gazouillait, j'ai pensé qu'il avait faim, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas**.

\- **heu.. **_Elle me regarde , d'un air interrogateur, se lève et me pose mon enfant dans les bras. _

\- **je ... désolé.. **_Me dit elle avant de disparaître dans ma chambre_.

_ Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit choquée que mon fils prenne son biberon avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi lui qui a toujours refusé. Toujours stoïque , Lisandro termine son lait, Rachel me passe devant et quitte mon appartement sans que je n'ai pu faire le moindre geste. Mais que vient il de se passer bon sang. Je me relève avec mon fils et décide de prendre les choses en main. Je le lave l'habille et fais de même. Son sac à langer sur les épaules, mon bébé bien emmitouflé dans des vêtements chaud, je le glisse dans sa poussette et décide de partir chez Rachel, j'ai besoin de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer._

**DING DONG **

_Un homme que je reconnais comme étant Hector m'ouvre la porte_.

\- **bonjour madame Lopez**.

\- **bonjour Hector, j'aimerais parler à Rachel**.

\- **je suis désolé mais je ne peux accéder à votre requête, madame a demandé à n'être dérangé sous aucun prétexte.**

\- **s'il vous plaît, il ne fait pas très chaud et comme vous pouvez le constater j'ai un enfant en bas âge, je vous en prie. **

\- **puis je vous proposer un chocolat chaud avant que vous ne repartiez ?**

\- **seulement si vous me laissez parler à Rachel.**

\- **je ne peux pas madame, croyez moi que j'en suis désolé, on ne peut contredire ces ordres.**

\- **très bien. Au revoir Hector. **

\- **au revoir madame. **

_Je repars comme je suis arrivée, le cœur aussi lourd, et serré. Après la soirée et la nuit que nous avons passés je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle agit de la sorte. Quand je dis que j'ai rêvé, je commence à me dire que c'était vrai. Et puis pourquoi je me parle à moi même, c'est elle qui a initié tout ça pas moi, je n'ai pas à m'en vouloir._

...

_Je regarde Santana quitter ma propriété , mon cœur se serre, je ne suis qu'une idiote. Je ne peux pas m'immiscer dans sa vie, je n'en ai aucun droit. Je n'en ai aucun droit et pourtant j'aimerais tellement en faire partie. Depuis que je suis partie pour New York laissant derrière moi mes pères, mes amis , ma vie, j'ai changé. Je ne suis plus cette adolescente à la recherche de la célébrité. J'ai grandi, mes rêves ont changés, mes envies aussi. Bien sûr, j'ai eu la célébrité que je désirais, mais aujourd'hui il me manque cette chose qui fait que vous vous sentez entier, vivant. Tout le monde à le droit au bonheur, et si le mien était celui que j'ai ressentit hier soir dans ces bras, et si mon bonheur portait le nom de Santana._

...

_J'arrive au travail avec une seule envie, rentrer chez moi et retrouver mon petit bonhomme. Marco me fait signe de le rejoindre, chose que je fais en cachant mon dégoût pour ce type. _

\- **c'était comment hier soir ? **

\- **en quoi ça te regarde ?**

\- **j'ai besoin de comprendre, le client à payer le triple de ce que tu vaux habituellement**.

\- **t'as gagné plus de fric, t'es pas content ?! **

\- **oh bien sûr, mais j'aimerais... **_Il se rapproche doucement de moi, un sourire carnassier sur son visage, sa main glisse doucement dans mon décolleté, je me retiens de lui en coller une_... **j'aimerais comprendre ce que tu lui as fait pour que le client paye autant.**

\- **c'était une cliente, et ça ne te concernes pas !**

\- **humm**... **Encore plus excitant.** _Il attrape ma main afin de la poser sur la bosse qui vient de se former au creux de son jean. _

\- **t'as vu l'effet que ça me fait.. J'ai besoin que tu me soulages.**

\- **il en est hors de question** ! _J'essaye tant bien que mal de me dégager, mais il resserre sa prise autour de moi. _

\- **tu n'es qu'une pute Santana , tu m'appartiens ! Alors si je veux te baiser, je le ferais que tu le veuilles où non !**

_ Je ne sais pas si c'est de la chance ou pas mais pour une fois je suis heureuse que Shania intervienne. _

\- **San ! Oh je dérange. **

\- **non, on remettra ça plus tard hein Santana**.

\- **dans tes rêves !**

\- **box 2 .** _Me dit elle avant de nous laisser._

_ Je bouscule Marco et sors de son emprise. _

\- **tu me le paieras Santana, tu verras ! **

_Les jours passent et se ressemblent fortement, Marco ne cesse de me tourner autour. Il devient insistant, laissant des traces sur ma personne ci et là. Il sait comment faire fait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il ne m'a pas payé, et je sais qu'il ne le fera pas tant que je n'aurais pas céder à ses avances. Malgré tout je continue à travailler, les clients me laissent parfois quelques pourboires, que je mets rapidement de côté pour ne pas qu'on me le prenne. Mon travail m'est devenu encore plus pénible depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie et qu'elle en est ressortie aussitôt, je garde tout de même le souvenir de cette nuit, seul moment de bonheur après la naissance de mon bébé. _

...

\- **oh ! Rachel.. **

\- **hein..heu oui désolé.**

\- **il ne nous reste que trois jours pour boucler les chansons de ton album, t'es avec moi où perdue dans tes pensées. **

\- **je suis là Richard.. T'inquiètes pas. **

\- **écoutes Rachel on va faire une pause pour que tu retrouves tes esprits , je vois bien que tu es ailleurs, ça se sent dans tes chansons..tu es sûr que tout va bien ?**

\- **je..tu as raison j'ai un coup de fil à passer.**

_Je me lève et sors du studio d'enregistrement. Je me dirige vers la petite cours intérieur à l'abris des regards indiscrets, j'attrape une cigarette et la porte à ma bouche, sensation de liberté retrouvée. Mes mains tremblent, je n'ose pas le faire, depuis plus d'un mois je ne pense qu'à elle, qu'à cette soirée, au sourire de son fils le matin, à toutes ces sensations que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là..à ce manque que je ressens depuis. Je me décide finalement à l'appeler. Ma respiration s'accélère d'elle même , mon courage s'échappe peu à peu et pourtant je n'ai qu'une envie entendre sa voix . Alors que mon courage s'est envolé, je l'entends..enfin mon cœur rate un battement, mon esprit est embrouillé_.

\- **Allo ?**

\- **hum.. Santana.**

\- **Berry ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ? **

\- **je..je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on parle.**

\- **ça fait plus d'un mois Berry... je suis venue te voir, et tu n'as même pas étais foutu de me recevoir... je n'ai plus de temps à perdre avec toi.**

\- **s'il te plaît...tu me manques.. **_Ça y est les mots ont étaient lâchés, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. _

**\- ..**. **Comment une chose que tu n'as jamais eu peux te manquer ? **

\- **je n'ai pas oublié cette nuit.. Je sais que toi non plus...**

\- **ha ! Nous y voilà, tu veux parler de la nuit que tu as passé avec une pute.. Bravo Berry la mémoire t'es revenue. **

\- **tu n'es pas une pute ! Je T'INTERDIS de dire ça. **

\- **ha bon, pourtant tu m'as payé grassement ce soir là. **

\- **je ne t'ai pas payé pour ça. **

\- **et pourquoi alors?**

\- **je voulais t'aider..**

\- **m'aider.. Tu veux savoir ! Restes dans ton monde de paillettes, ta soit disant célébrité , d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais entendue parler de toi autre part qu'à McKinley. Fais ta vie et oublies que ce jour là tu as eu le malheur de me croiser dans ce supermarché. **

\- **non !**

\- **pourquoi non ?! c'est mieux comme ça.. **

\- **parce que je ne veux pas oublier.. Est ce qu'on peut se voir ?**

\- **je travaille donc non.**

\- **et si je viens à ton travail. **

\- **non.. C'est pas une bonne idée.**

\- **San..je suis..**

\- **bye..**

** BIP BIP **

\- ... **Désolé**.

_Si seulement j'avais le courage de dire les choses telles qu'elles sont. Je regarde l'heure et décide de me dépêcher avec un peu de chance je peux rejoindre le club où elle bosse avant qu'un homme lui mette le grappin dessus_.

\- **cool Rachel, tu es là, je disais à Luc que.. **

\- **désolé Richard je dois y aller, on reprendra l'enregistrement plus tard. **

\- **mais Rachel, tu ne peux pas, la maison de disque t'a donné un délais, et on est un peu court. **

\- **ne t'inquiètes pas je gère. **_J'attrape mes clés de voiture et pars à toute vitesse la rejoindre. Si elle ne veut pas m'écouter, elle sera obligé de me voir._

* * *

**Verdict ? Pour ma part je trouve ce chapitre un peu nul mais bon, vous êtes seuls juges.**

**Bisou**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou les gens voici une toute petite suite. En attendant un plus long chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Il me faut plusieurs minutes pour rejoindre le club de strip tease qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la ville. Je me gare à la hâte et m'engouffre à nouveau dans ce monde où je n'aurais jamais cru mettre les pieds un jour..et dire que cela fait déjà deux fois, mais c'est pour la bonne cause, c'est pour elle. Je me fraye un chemin jusqu'au bar et une fois au comptoir demande Little Star._

**\- elle est pas dispo ce soir, faudra revenir ma jolie.**

**\- je la veux ce soir !** _Dis je d'un ton un peu plus sec. La serveuse attrape un cahier qui doit servir de repère pour les différents rendez vous des filles._

**\- non ce soir elle peut vraiment pas !**

**\- je veux parler à un responsable ! Tout de suite !**

**\- ok comme tu veux.** _Je n'attends que deux ou trois minutes avant de voir rappliquer un homme d'une trentaine d'année._

**\- bonsoir ma jolie, je suis Marco, le responsable du club, vous vouliez me voir ?**

**\- oui je veux Little Star, mais on me dit que cela est impossible**. _Je le vois à son tour jeter un coup d'œil sur le cahier._

**\- non.. Ce soir elle est prise.**

**\- Combien ?**

**\- je ne comprends pas ?**

**\- Combien voulez vous pour annuler ces rendez vous ?**

**\- vous ne reculez devant rien ?**

**\- jamais.**

**\- Alors c'est toi qui lui tourne la tête ?**

**\- dites moi un prix ?!**

**\- écoutes je ne pense pas que cela soit un endroit pour une jeune fille de ton âge, rentres chez papa et maman, et laisses tomber !**

**\- je suis majeure et vaccinée. Je ne vous demande pas de choisir à ma place, je veux Little Star pour toute la soirée.**

**\- elle n'est pas dans tes prix !**

**\- 10 000 !**

**\- je doutes que tu possèdes une telle somme.**

**\- en tout est pour tout ce soir elle va vous rapporter quoi.. Disons sept où peut être huit gars à 400$ ça vous fait 3200$ , je donne 10 000, je pense que même pour une personne nul en math le calcul est vite fait**. _Il me regarde bizarrement, je plonge ma main dans ma poche et lui sort deux grosses liasses de billets._

**\- donc nous disions ?**

**\- Box 4, elle va pas tarder. Tu connais le chemin ?**

**\- bien sûr.**

_Je suis ravie de mon effet et rejoins le box qu'il vient de nous attribuer. Je m'assois sur le canapé en attendant qu'elle arrive le palpitant bien en action. Il ne me faut pas attendre bien longtemps avant que ma latine me rejoigne. Elle ferme la porte et me regarde. Son regard est différent, il est empli de dégoût, d'inquiétude et de peur. Elle s'approche de moi la musique démarre. Elle commence son lap dance qui ne fait qu'accentuer la brûlure au creux de mon bas ventre. Se rapprochant de plus en plus près de moi. Ma respiration s'accélère, je sens la sienne caresser sensuellement mon cou me faisant perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il me reste._

**\- non..San.. Arrête pas comme ça...**

**\- je suis Little Star, payer pour donner du plaisir.**

_Je lui attrape les bras de mes deux mains pour qu'elle arrête tout gestes, la fait assoir sur mes genoux. J'encre mon regard dans le sien essayant de lui transmettre tout ce que je ressens à présent._

**\- San je suis désolé, j'ai étais idiote..mais après la nuit que nous avons passé, j'ai..j'ai eu peur...**

**\- peur d'une simple pute ?**

**\- arrêtes avec ça !** _Dis je d'un ton plus ferme..._**j'ai eu peur parce qu'à ce moment là j'ai compris ce que tu représentais pour moi.**

~Flashback de l'autre nuit.~

_Elle me donne une petite tape et nous rigolons, mais pas trop fort le petit dort juste à coté. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend mais je me rapproche d'elle lui caresse le visage et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes, m'attendant à tout sauf à ça.._

_Je sens un de ces bras me rapprocher d'elle, collant nos deux corps au baiser que je viens d'initier, me prend aux tripes , mon corps réagit d'une manière que je n'aurais jamais cru. Des frissons parcourent la moindre parcelle de mon corps me faisant lâcher un léger gémissement. Je peux sentir son sourire s'étirer sur mes lèvres. Sans comprendre comment, je me retrouve en position de faiblesse, son corps toujours lové contre le mien, je suis à présent prisonnière de sa douce peau. Elle se détache légèrement de moi comme pour admirer sa proie. Son sourire orne toujours son beau visage, elle me surplombe de tout son poids._

**\- j'en étais sûre Berry...tu craques sur moi.** _Me dit elle d'une voix sensuelle._

**\- peut être..mais je ne savais pas que cela était réciproque.** _lui rétorquais je._

**\- si tu savais à quel point j'ai rêvais de ce moment...**

_Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir que je viens écraser avec douceur mes lèvres sur les siennes, appréciant ce moment à deux, le baiser d'abord chaste s'intensifie peut à peut. Son petit goût fruité me met la tête à l'envers. Je sens tout à coup sa langue caresser avec douceur mes lèvres, je ne peux qu'accéder à sa demande, profitant de pouvoir la goûter d'avantage. Le plaisir devient intense mais je sais que nous nous retenons autant que possible, son fils est juste à côté de nous._

**\- San... Le..le..petit.**

**\- t'inquiètes il a le sommeil lourd.**

**\- oh...San...je..peux pas pas devant le gamin.**

_Elle me sourit, passe ses bras dans mon dos et me soulève de sorte à ce que je puisse enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille. Elle ne cesse en rien ses baisers brûlants dans mon cou descendant toujours plus bas. Nous sortons de la chambre dans cette position, alors que mes lèvres reprennent possession des siennes , je sens le froid de la table me saisir, mais San est là pour me réchauffer instantanément. Les baisers sont sulfureux, la température de nos corps arrivent à son paroxysme , je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, surtout quand je sens sa langue s'enrouler autour d'un de mes tétons déjà durci par le plaisir qu'elle me transmet. Ces caresses se font plus insistantes, ses mains baladeuses à la recherche de la moindre parcelle laissant une trace brûlante derrière leur passage._

**\- San..j'ai..j'ai besoin..**

**\- tout ce que tu veux Rach´...**

_Je sens ces doigts glisser jusqu'à mon entrejambe où la chaleur règne en maître. Elle ne prend pas de gants et me pénètre férocement m'arrachant un cri de plaisir qu'elle vient capturer à nouveau dans un baiser fougueux. Le rythme de ses longs va et viens et soutenu, intense, je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de plaisir qu'à ce moment précis. Mon corps bascule entièrement sur la table, et sans comprendre comment sa langue s'agite férocement en mon centre. Je ne tarde pas à venir dans un râle de plaisir. Je suis vidée, toute force ayant quitté mon corps. Mon cœur tente de reprendre un rythme normal, la chaleur de Santana m'enveloppe à nouveau. Ses lèvres m'embrassent dans le cou, elle reprend._

**\- ça va Rach´ ?**

**\- Hmm**. _Je l'entends rire, elle me prend dans ces bras, je ne suis qu'une poupée de chiffon qui glisse doucement vers les abîmes du sommeil, heureuse._

~ Fin du Flashback.. ~

_Les larmes ont pris possession de son visage, je sais qu'à ce moment là sont esprit c'est repassé le film de notre soirée, de notre nuit. Sans un mot de plus, je lui essuie les joues, la relève et prend la direction de la sortie. Malheureusement pour moi je tombe nez à nez avec un gorille._

**\- excusez moi j'aimerais passer !**

**\- toi si tu veux, mais elle, elle reste ici.**

**\- j'ai payé pour toute la soirée.**

**\- elle reste ici !**

**\- emmenez moi voir Marco !** _Elle me tire près d'elle nous faisant reculer de quelques pas, toujours en larmes._

**\- non Rach´, il est dangereux ce mec. Vas t'en !**

**\- pas sans toi. Tu n'es pas en prison à ce que je sache.**

**\- je..**

**\- elle m'appartient. **_Me dit une voix froide dans mon dos. Je me retourne, la main de Santana toujours dans la mienne._

**\- ce n'est pas un objet, c'est une femme libre.**

**\- c'est mon objet sexuel ! Et elle est à moi.**

_Je me retourne à nouveau vers ma brune et la regarde dans les yeux. Ma main caresse tendrement sa joue._

**\- n'aies pas peur San.**

_Mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes, ses larmes redoublent d'intensité. Je la relâche et me dirige vers ce mec qui croit réellement que Santana est à lui non mais sérieux._

**\- écoute moi bien, elle ne t'appartient pas, elle bosse pour toi c'est différent ! Et à partir d'aujourd'hui elle ne travaille plus pour toi, c'est bien clair.**

**\- non mais tu te prends pour qui ! sa sauveuse, elle bosse pour moi, elle est à moi, ce n'est pas à toi de décider.**

**\- tu veux quoi du pognon c'est ça que tu veux ! Parce que j'en ai plei**n.

**\- tu veux l'acheter ?**

**\- je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas un objet !**

_Il se rapproche furieusement de moi, je suis à présent contre le mur le trentenaire à quelques centimètres de mon visage. San tente de bouger mais le gorille c'est interposé la retenant. Je peux l'entendre crier, et pleurer demandant à Marco de me lâcher, qu'elle resterait ici._

**\- tu vois elle veux rester.**

**\- tu ne m'empêcheras pas de l'emmener avec moi.**

**\- c'est ce qu'on va voir.**

_Tout ce passe très vite, une sensation froide me transperce le ventre, je sens un liquide chaud glisser le long de ma jambe, il rigole comme un enfoiré_.

**\- j'ai gagné la naine.**

_Je ne comprends plus ce qu'il se passe, des hommes pénètrent dans le box en criant, Marco est plaqué avec force au sol, me laissant glisser contre la paroi, ma vue se trouble, j'entends San crier au loin, mais je ne perçois pas ce qu'elle me dit. Je me sens légère, mes yeux papillonnent et se pose sur son regard, elle vient sûrement de m'attraper, je sens des gouttes chaudes me tomber dessus. Bizarrement je n'ai pas peur, je sais au fond de moi que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps, le goût métallique vient de me prendre à la gorge provoquant des soubresauts , et rendant ma respiration difficile. Le noir m'emporte finalement._

* * *

**Hihi.. Désolé Stridou, je te promets que le prochain chapitre sera long, très long. ;)**

**Bisou mes loulous**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou les gens.. Je tenais tout d'abord à m'excuser pour mon manque d'assiduité sur mes fics mais maintenant que j'ai plus de taf, j'ai un peu plus de temps bien que je finis de préparer mon mariage. Stridou milles excuses il est pas aussi long que prévu mais je t'ai promis à toi et ta chérie de finir toutes mes fics, je vais commencer par celle là, les autres suivront. ;). Assez de bla bla bla.. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Mon corps est tout engourdi, je me réveille difficilement. Mes yeux papillonnent tant qu'ils peuvent, à la recherche d'un repère où de quoi que ce soit qui pourrait me mettre sur la voie de l'endroit où je me trouve. Finalement je tombe sur la silhouette de Santana dans un fauteuil bon marché, son bébé endormi tout contre elle. Je pourrais les regarder dormir pendant des heures, mais une suite de BIP aigus viennent cogner contre mon oreille, faisant réveiller ma brune. Elle se lève rapidement, dépose Lisandro dans la poussette, et accourt jusqu'à moi._

\- **hey**.._dis je doucement de ma voix rocailleuse._

\- **hey..** _Me dit elle tout en déposant un doux baiser sur mes lèvres_. **Comment tu te sens ?**

\- **je..j'ai l'impression qu'un camion m'est passé dessus.**

\- **non..un couteau... **_Ses larmes se frayent un chemin sur son si beau visage, j'attrape sa main qui est posé tout contre moi._

\- **tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu m'entends ?!**

\- **c'est de ma faute si tu es dans ce lit depuis une semaine.**

\- **Quoi ! Une semaine...** _J'essaye de me redresser tant bien que mal, mais une douleur vive me rappelle à l'ordre. Ma main gauche se pose automatiquement sur mon bas ventre. _

\- **doucement**..

\- **je.. Je ne me souviens pas de tout ce qu'il c'est passé.**

\- **de quoi te rappelles tu ?**

\- **je me rappelles te voir pleurer puis...plus rien. **

_Elle s'assoit tout contre moi, passe un bras dans mon dos, pour que ma tête puisse se nicher dans sa poitrine, où je respire son odeur, qui je dois dire m'apaise instantanément, une impression d'être à la maison. Je lâche un soupir de contentement lui faisant resserrer son étreinte._

\- **tu es venu au club, tu as payé une forte somme pour ne pas que je passe une soirée avec un autre client que toi. J'ai commencé une lap dance...tu m'as arrêter, tu ne voulais pas de ça.. Quand tu as voulu partir avec moi.. Marco c'est interposé...mais tu es une tête de mule et tu n'as pas voulu que je reste..pour te faire changer d'avis il t'a planté comme un vulgaire morceau de viande. Heureusement les flics sont arrivés, tu as pu être sauvé à temps...Rachel si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux. J'ai étais conne de penser que tu voulais de moi ce qu'ils demandent tous.**

_ Je me détache un peu d'elle pour que mes yeux puissent se plonger dans ces orbes chocolats remplis de larmes. _

\- **ne t'en veux pas, je vais bien tu vois.**

\- **tu aurais pu y rester par ma faute. **

-** j'aurais pu mais ce n'est pas le cas je suis là et je compte bien rester près de toi autant de temps que tu voudras de moi... **

_Elle me sourit faiblement, je décide de rompre le peu de distance qui nous sépare._

\- **Rachel ?!**

\- **oui**.

\- **on est quoi..je veux dire toi et moi.. **

\- **on est simplement Rachel et Santana qui ont beaucoup à découvrir l'une de l'autre**. _Elle rigole.._

\- **quoi j'ai dis une bêtise ?! **

\- **non c'est juste que tu connais tout de moi.. Et que moi je ne connais rien de toi. **

\- **tu me connais plus que tu le penses Santana.. **

\- **qui c'est Richard ?** _Me dit elle une pointe de jalousie dans la voix. _

\- **pourquoi cette question ?** _Dis je innocemment. _

\- **parce qu'il t'envoie des fleurs depuis une semaine... Il est passé voir comment aller " son petit ange à voix d'or " ...**

_ J'éclate de rire, mais la douleur me rappelle vite à l'ordre._

\- **bien fait pour toi..**_me dit elle. _

\- **hey !** _Je lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule._ **C'est moi qui suis dans un lit d'hôpital, t'as pas le droit de te moquer ouvertement de moi. **

_Une larme roule sur sa joue, je ne peux m'empêcher de me mordre la langue pour ce que je viens de dire, je sais qu'elle culpabilise suffisamment. _

\- **excuse moi San..je ne voulais pas dire ça... Pour répondre à ta question Richard n'est que mon Manager, rien de plus.. Je suppose qu'il venait pour voir si je pouvais boucler mon enregistrement. **

\- **je dois y aller..** _Je m'accroche à elle, je ne veux pas qu'elle me laisse toute seule_.

\- **reste** ... _Lui dis je les yeux vitreux._.. **S'il te plaît.**

\- **je ne peux pas, je dois déposer Lis à la voisine, et..**.

\- **ne me dis pas que tu retournes bosser là bas ! **_Dis je d'un ton tranchant. _

\- **je..je n'ai pas le choix.**

_ Je suis abasourdie par ce qu'elle vient de me sortir..après ce qu'il vient de m'arriver, elle continue d'aller là bas. Je crois que mes nerfs lâchent un peu, je suis clouée au lit à cause de son patron et elle continue de bosser pour lui, c'est inimaginable ! je finis par sortir de mes gonds._

\- **non ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça.. Dis moi que c'est pas vrai que tu es en train de me faire une blague à la Lopez comme au temps d'autrefois. **

\- **je suis désolé Rachel. J'ai besoin de ce travail. **

**\- mais si c'est de l'argent que tu veux je t'en donnes autant que tu le désires. **

\- **alors c'est ça ! tu veux me payer pour que j'arrêtes. Je ne veux pas de ton argent, je peux en gagner par moi même.**

\- **tu crois que tu offres une belle vie à ton fils en te dandinant devant des hommes en rut, avec qui tu couches pour quelques billets de plus !**

_ Je peux voir toute la tristesse à travers son regard.. J'ai dépassé les bornes je le sais , mais je ne supportes pas l'idée qu'elle danse ou couche avec une autre personne que moi. _

\- **Au revoir Rachel. **

_Mes larmes ont gagnés du terrain, j'ai l'impression que le ciel continue de me tomber sur la tête. Elle quitte ma chambre d'hôpital, aussi triste que moi, son fils sous le bras. Je continue de pleurer durant de longues minutes avant de me faire emporter par Morphée. _...

_Rachel vient enfin de sortir de son coma, j'ai eu tellement peur pour elle. Je suis soulagée de la voir, de pouvoir lui parler, de la retrouver. Je profite des quelques minutes avec elle avant de retourner travailler. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire que je bosse toujours au club, mais je ne vais pas lui dire aujourd'hui. Certains naissent avec leur bonne fée, moi je suis sur que la mienne n'existe pas, parce que tout vient à nouveau de déraper entre nous. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit, elle a comprit par elle même. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité. Bien sûr que je ne veux plus retourner bosser là bas, mais ce n'est pas parce que Marco est hors circuit que ces sbires ne vont pas exécuter ses ordres. Si j'arrête Rachel Lis et moi même sont en danger et je ne veux pas courir le risque de perdre l'un d'eux. Bien entendu je pense avoir perdu Rachel, mais au moins elle restera en vie tant qu'elle sera loin de moi._

_ Je viens d'arriver chez moi, Lisandro est en sécurité chez la petite voisine, et moi je me prépare pour une autre soirée. Depuis l'incident de la semaine dernière, je dois bosser deux fois plus et accepter des demandes de plus en plus hard ou farfelues. J'ai essayé de refuser, d'arrêter tout ça mais Marco à augmenté mes dettes, je lui dois encore beaucoup et ne sais pas si je finirais un jour par m'en sortir._

...

** \- ... Rachel ! **

\- **hein..oui désolé Richard.**

** \- Rachel on a déjà perdu pas mal de temps avec ce qu'il t'es arrivée, il ne nous reste que trois jours pour boucler l'enregistrement, tu sais bien qu'ils ne nous laisserons pas plus de temps cette fois ci.**

** \- je sais...Richard ?**

** \- oui**

** \- tu me fais confiance ? **

**\- bien sur.**

** \- je ne veux pas chanter ces merdes qu'on me donne c'est pas moi !**

** \- et ?! **

**\- je veux chanter mes chansons, celles qui me ressemble. **

**\- Rachel .. **_Me dit il dépité de mon comportement. _

**\- s'il te plaît Richard, tu me connais bien tu sais que tout ça c'est pas moi, je ne m'y retrouve pas.. **

**\- oui surtout depuis que tu as revus la petite latine. **

**\- me parle pas d'elle. **

**\- oh ça va ! On ne me l'a fait pas , ça a toujours était Santana par ci Santana par là depuis que je te connais.. On est pas ici par hasard on aurait très bien pu rester à New York pour lancer ton album, mais non tu as tout fait... **

**\- STOP ! Ne me juges pas je veux chanter mes chansons tu en est ou pas ? **

**\- pff...bien sûr.. Bon on a trois jours tu as en sélectionné combien? Ton nom de scène reste le même où pas ? **

**\- 14 et non je ne garde pas le nom qu'ils m'ont attribué.. Ça sera Léa Michele.**

**\- ok ok.. C'est parti ma belle.**

* * *

**Et voilà, la suite bientôt. A très vite mes loulous**.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heu déjà la suite ;) .**

**Bonne lecture et surtout lâchez pleins de Reviews ça fera venir les chapitres plus vites. Hihi hihi. Non non ce n'est pas du chantage... ;)**

* * *

_Elle me manque atrocement, plus les jours passent et plus il est difficile pour moi de continuer d'avancer. Ces dernières paroles envers moi on fait mouche, je ne peux rien offrir de bien à mon fils en faisant ce genre de boulot, ce n'est pas les valeurs que je veux lui inculquer. Mais comment faire quand on est dans les griffes de la mafia italienne. Je me fais surveiller plus que de raison._

_ Marco est sorti de prison pour mon plus grand malheur et je dois dire qu'il a laissé quelques traces sur ma personne, pour je cite **" comprendre qui est le chef "** . Ce soir là j'ai fini aux urgences tellement il c'est déchaîné me faisant subir toujours plus. En rentrant j'ai trouvé un appartement vide retournée de part en part, du Marco tout craché, mais ce qui m'a le plus retournée c'est la photo de mon fils plantée dans le mur de la cuisine un couteau en plein visage avec pour seul mot à coté , " **tu as trois mois pour me rendre ce que tu me dois où il mourra, ne préviens pas la police et vends ton cul** " ._

_ J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, puis je me suis relevé pleine de rage. Mon fils c'est la seule chose qu'il me reste dans cette vie de merde. Je ne suis que le résultat de la déchéance humaine. Petite fille qui voulait devenir princesse, finit seule, elle a tout perdu en enchaînant les mauvais choix. _

_Aujourd'hui je sais que je n'ai plus rien a perdre, j'arrive même à me dire que Marco donnera à mon fils tout ce que je ne pourrais lui offrir. J'enchaîne les passes, ne me reconnaît même pas. Tel un automate, j'enchaîne les soirées, prend plus d'hommes qu'il n'en faut, je suis déjà pourri de l'intérieur, je n'attends plus rien de la vie._

_ Ce soir, marque la fin des trois mois, je me regarde dans le miroir, mon reflet me donne des frissons, j'ai perdu énormément de poids, en même temps je ne mange pas beaucoup, je commence à perdre mes cheveux, mon teint est terne, je ressemble à une veille pute aigrie, je n'ai même pas 22 ans que j'ai déjà l'impression qu'il ne me reste plus longtemps à vivre. Il est vrai que je pourrais tirer un trait sur tout ça. Sauter d'un pont, se jeter devant un train, faire une overdose. Il existe tellement de façon pour moi de disparaître, mais je veux revoir mon fils une dernière fois. Je quitte le club, il est déjà cinq heures , il ne me restes que quelques heures avant de perdre mon enfant parce que je n'ai pas réussi à être une bonne mère pour lui, incapable de réunir ce putain de fric. Mes prières sont restées sans réponses à croire que tout ce en quoi j'ai toujours cru n'est qu'une vulgaire supercherie._

_ Une voix finie de me sortir de mes pensées. Je regarde l'homme qui m'appelle. Son visage ne m'est pas inconnu sûrement un ancien client. Je m'approche de lui afin de connaître ses intentions._

\- **oui.. Que me voulez vous ?**

** \- bonjour, excusez moi de vous importuner mais j'aurais aimé vous parler.**

** \- je doutes de pouvoir répondre à vos attentes je suis fatigué. Alors que je me retournes pour quitter mon interlocuteur, celui ci me retient par le bras, me forçant à lui faire face de nouveau. **

**\- Santana, je pense que vous ne m'avez pas reconnu, je ne vous veux aucun mal je veux juste discuter avec vous. **

**\- votre nom m'échappe !** _Il me tend la main et se présente à moi._

\- **je suis Richard Matterson, c'est moi qui m'occupe de Rachel Berry.**

\- **oh.. Me semblait bien vous avoir déjà vu**.

\- **est ce qu'on peut discuter autour d'un café, à moins qu'il vous faille rentrer vous occuper de votre enfant**. _Ça en est trop pour moi, je finis par craquer, par chance l'homme qui se trouve devant moi et tout sauf un gouja. Je peux sentir ces bras m'encercler m'aidant à tenir encore un peu sur mes jambes qui vont finir par me laisser tomber._

\- **hey.. Calme toi Santana je suis là, je t'offre un petit déjeuner**. _Je le remercie d'un sourire un peu crispé._

_ Quinze minutes plus tard et un petit déjeuner des plus copieux il finit par rompre le silence._

\- **hey bien.. On dirait que tu n'as pas mangé depuis des jours. **

\- **mpffm..désolé **_dis je après avoir avalé une bonne gorgée de ce liquide sombre qui m'a tant manqué._

\- **il n'y a pas de mal.. Si tu me disais ce qu'il t'arrive.**

\- **je..je ne vous connais pas pourquoi je vous dirais ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie.**

\- **parce que je connais une personne qui tient à toi, et je sais que c'est réciproque.**

** \- Rachel..** _Dis je dans un souffle presque inaudible._

\- **oui Rachel, depuis l'épisode de l'hôpital elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle même, et je dois dire que toi aussi. Écoutes Santana je ne te veux pas de mal dis moi ce qu'il se passe, tu as l'air d'avoir perdu beaucoup de poids et au vue du repas que tu viens de t'engloutir j'en déduis que tu ne manges pas souvent ces derniers temps. **

\- **Marco.. **

\- **quoi Marco, il a était arrêté après avoir poignardé Rachel.**

\- **il..il a était libéré quelques jours après. **_Mes sanglots me rattrapent, je continue difficilement_**. Quand il est sorti il m'a fait comprendre que je lui appartenait , je lui dois énormément d'argent. D'abord il m'a tabassé, puis quand il a su que Rach´ était toujours en vie et que j'allais tout les jours à son chevet, il a comprit.. Il m'a menacé. Au début je n'en ai pas tenu compte, puis il m'a dit qu'il irait la tuer pour de bon cette fois si je ne continuais pas de bosser pour lui. Pour la protéger j'ai continué, mais il a augmenté ma dette. Soit disant qu'il a perdu pas mal de fric par ma faute. A ce moment là j'ai pris la décision de fuir, mais quand je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai compris qu'il avait enlevé mon fils..**

\- **mon dieu Santana, je suis.. Tu as jusqu'à quand pour lui donner l'argent ? **

**\- ce soir 19 h, sans ça je ne rêverais jamais Lisandro...je suis foutue.**

** \- combien ?!**

** \- de ?**

\- **combien tu lui dois ?**

** \- non..je ne veux pas.**

\- **tu n'as pas le choix, si Rachel apprend que tu as refusé du fric pour te sauver toi et ton fils c'est moi qu'elle tuera et tu sais qu'elle est capable de tout.**

_ Sa dernière remarque me fait rire doucement, je reconnais bien Rachel là._

**\- 400 000 $**

**\- ok c'est une sacrée somme..**

**\- je sais..**

** \- tu vas venir avec moi.**

** \- où ?**

** \- tu le verras bien assez vite.**

** \- je ne veux pas la voir.. **

**\- pense à Lisandro.** _Je ravale ma fierté, et le suis jusqu'à sa voiture. Je suis tellement épuisée que je suis incapable de tenir mes yeux ouvert._

...

_Il est tout juste six heures quand j'entends la porte de ma maison s'ouvrir. Je suis dans la cuisine et me précipite dans le hall pour voir qui débarque à une heure aussi matinale. Je suis un peu sonnée devant l'image qui se déroule devant mes yeux, et tente de comprendre si ce que je vois est bien réel où s'il s'agit de mon imagination qui me joue encore des tours tellement mon envie de la revoir est grande._

\- **Richard !** _Dis je d'une voix faible_

\- **salut ma belle, elle c'est endormie dans la voiture.. **

\- **monte là dans la chambre d'amis.** _Il s'exécute et redescend quelques minutes plus tard, moi je n'ai pas bougé._

\- **salut..me dit il en embrassant ma joue. **

**\- tu..tu m'expliques ? **

**\- quoi tu n'es pas contente, je t'ai ramené la femme que tu aimes.**

** \- Richard !**

** \- ok viens je vais tout te raconter.**

_ Une heure plus tard, et des milliers de larmes déversées, je reste encore choquée de ce que je viens d'apprendre. Cette fois ci je ne vais pas attendre qu'elle accepte mon argent. J'ai pris ma décision et il n'en sera pas autrement, seule la mort pourra me stopper._

_ Je remonte dans ma chambre le plus calmement possible, ne voulant pas la réveiller, je me vêtis et avant de partir je pénètre dans la chambre attenant à la mienne. Elle est endormie, les traits tirés par tout ce qu'il lui arrive. J'attrape le plaide qui traine sur la chaise et lui dépose délicatement. Je l'embrasse tendrement sur le front._

\- **je t'aime San.. Je vais le ramener à la maison je te le promets.**

_ Elle gémit au contact de mes lèvres. Je m'empresse de sortir ne voulant pas la réveiller et quitte ma demeure afin de rencontrer à nouveau Marco. ..._

\- **monsieur, une certaine Rachel Berry voudrait vous parler.**

** \- Berry tu dis ? Fais la rentrer.**

** \- hé bien, tu es toujours en vie à ce que je vois ! **

**\- au moins ces quelques jours en prison ne t'on pas fait perdre la vue**.

** \- ha ha, je ne sais pas si je dois en rire. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! Tu n'as toujours pas compris que Santana m'appartient. **

**\- je suis au courant qu'elle te dois de l'argent, je sais aussi que tu détiens Lisandro. Tu sais que c'est faible pour un mec qui se dit le chef que de kidnapper l'enfant d'une femme pour être sur qu'elle t'écoute comme un chien. **

**\- jusque là ça fonctionne !**

** \- Mouais.. Écoute j'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec toi... **

**\- je ne te retiens pas. **

**\- je vais te faire une offre... **

**\- que je refuse !**

**\- je te donne un million, tu me rends le petit, et tu oublies Santana ! **

**\- un million rien que ça.. Et si je veux plus, je te rappelle que je suis en mesure de négocier, c'est moi qui est l'enfant.**

** \- alors dis moi ton prix !**

** \- je t'ai déjà dis qu'elle n'était pas dans tes prix. **

**\- tu sais bien que je ne lâcherais pas Santana. Tu vois bien tu m'as planté et pourtant je suis toujours là devant toi. **

**\- je pourrais te tuer là tout de suite et personne ne s'en rendra compte. **

**\- tu ne le feras pas, parce que je m'appelle Berry, tu sais comme le directeur du FBI. Je me suis renseigné sur toi et je peux te faire mettre à l'ombre indéfiniment cette fois ci. **

**\- ce n'est pas en me menaçant que tu y arriveras. **

**\- j'ai prévenu mon père de l'endroit où je me trouvais, alors trêve de discussion, tu me rends le petit tu " libères " Santana, et surtout tu ne les approches plus.**

** \- tu es dur en affaire Berry.**

** \- je protège juste les gens que j'aime. **

**\- tu crois que c'est de l'amour, mais tu sais tout les mecs qui viennent la voir sont raides dingues de ta brune..ça serait un manque à gagner que de la perdre.**

** \- Marco je te laisses dix secondes pour prendre ta décision.**

** \- 5..**

** \- 5 ? **

**\- je veux cinq millions, si tu peux payer, tu repars avec le bâtard, et j'oublies Santana.**

\- **très bien je te fais un virement immédiatement. **

**\- tu es vraiment prête à perdre tout ton argent pour ces deux déchets.**

** \- l'argent ne vaut rien si tu es seule.**

** \- si ça te rassures de penser ça..**

* * *

**Alors ça vous plaît ? A très vite. Bisous mes loulous.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou tout le monde. Un grand désolé pour ce retard, mais voici la suite. J'annonce que la fic est bientôt finie. Les suites de mes autres fic arrivent très bientôt. J'ai d'autres projets d'écritures qui viendront si cela vous intéresse toujours de me lire. **

**Merci à mes amies lolotte, et sa petite femme stridou qui me soutiennent. Je vous adore les filles.**

**sur ce bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Je me sens mal, j'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphant à élu domicile dans mon crâne. Mes jambes me semblent peser une tonne, j'ai mal dans le moindre muscle de mon corps. J'essaye tant bien que mal de me redresser mais des courbatures me forcent à rester dans cette position. J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux et finit par y arriver après une agression sauvage de la lumière. Le poids sur moi me confirme que je suis bien emmitouflée sous une épaisse couette chaude et rassurante mais je tremble de froid. Je gémis de douleur, je ne sais même pas où se je suis._

\- argh...

_Je sens une main chaude se poser sur mon front, j' écarquille un peu plus les yeux pour tomber sur ses orbes chocolats qui dans mes rêves les plus fois me consolait ces derniers temps_.

\- hey..doucement ma puce..restes allongé.

\- je..suis où ? _dis je difficilement._

\- tu es à la maison, tu n'as rien a craindre. Tiens bois un peu d'eau et avale ce cachet, ça ira mieux après.

\- je..qu'est ce que j'ai..

\- d'après le médecin tu es en pleine crise de manque, il m'a dit que le plus dur aller arriver. Tu es en plein stade de fièvre..

\- je..comment..

\- ça faisait déjà trois jours que tu divagués, et quand j'ai pris ta température tu avoisinais les quarante.. J'ai eu peur parce que même le bain de glace ne te faisait pas descendre la fièvre. Le médecin est passé est m'a tout expliqué.

\- t..trois jours.. _Je me redresse violemment et reçoit par la même occasion une forte décharge dans la tête._

\- calme toi San tout va bien aller.

\- trois jours putain Lis.. Je..j'ai perdu mon fils..il faut que tu me crois je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi où au petit j'ai étais forcée, et...

_Mes sanglots ont pris le dessus ordonnant à mes larmes de couler, je n'ai plus la force de réfléchir. Ces mains me prennent en coupe, mon regard s'accroche désespérément au sien._

\- Santana ! Tu vas te calmer. Écoutes moi bien, tu es en sécurité et le petit aussi tu ne risques plus rien, tu ne dois plus rien à qui que ce soit.. Tu m'as bien comprise ?

\- je..

\- tu vas te reposer, et quand tu iras mieux tu verras ton fils. Il dort tout les soirs dans la chambre d'à coté.

...

_Depuis qu'elle c'est rendormie je ne cesse de venir voir si tout va bien. Il n'y a rien d'alarmant jusqu'à ce moment précis, je suis en train de donner à manger à Lis quand des cris venant de l'étage nous font sursauter. Je n'ai personne à la maison depuis que j'ai recueilli Santana et son enfant. Je décide de déposer le petit dans son parc et me précipite vers les cris qui s'intensifient. Quand je rentre dans la chambre San se tord dans tout les sens. Je me rapproche d'elle et essaye de la calmer mais rien n'y fait. Elle est incontrôlable, elle se lève précipitamment, je me poste devant elle espérant lui faire barrage. Mes yeux s'ancrent aux siens mes mains se posent sur ses avant bras._

\- calme toi, je suis là..

\- laisse moi passer Berry !

\- il en est hors de question !

\- ne m'obliges pas !

\- qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ! Me tuer !

\- j'en ai besoin laisse moi passer.. _Ce n'est plus un ordre c'est une supplication, ces larmes coulent abondamment, son corps tremble de toute part._

\- San, tu n'iras nulle part et tu le sais. Tu n'iras nulle part parce que la personne que tu aimes le plus est dans cette maison et que pour lui aussi c'est dur de ne pas voir sa maman, alors tu vas te recoucher et je vais rester avec toi, nous allons surpasser cette crise ensemble.

_Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et l'aide à se recoucher. Je me calle dans son dos, l'encerclent de mes bras jusqu'à sentir sa respiration se poser._

_J'ai encore un peu de mal mais depuis une semaine les crises s'estompent peu à peu. Elle refuse toujours de sortir de la chambre, mais je sais que je vais finir par lui faire changer d'avis._

_Ce matin, j'ai demandé à Richard de faire un peu de baby sitting, il était un peu retissent au début mais quand je lui est précisé que la promotion pour mon nouvel album serait annulée tant que San n'irait pas mieux il a finit par accepter._

_C'est les bras chargés d'un petit déjeuner copieux que je finis par rejoindre sa chambre. Je toque et entre sans attendre de réponse. Je dépose le plateau repas sur le chevet et tire les rideaux afin de faire rentrer un peu de lumière. San est toujours endormie._

\- hey..

\- mmm... Salut.

\- comment tu te sens ?

\- comme une sous merde.

\- San.. Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger.

\- j'ai pas faim..

\- s'il te plaît mange !

\- vas te faire foutre Berry !

**CLAC ! **

_Le coup est parti tout seul San me met les nerfs à fleur de peau. Je me relève du lit et arpente la chambre, avant de lui faire face._

\- comment oses tu ?! Je m'occupe de toi depuis des semaines et en contre partie j'ai juste droit à un vas te faire foutre. Tu veux quoi Santana dis moi ?! Parce que la je suis perdue..

\- je t'ai rien demandé.. Son regard est brisé empli de larmes, je n'en mène pas plus.

_Je ne sais plus quoi rajouter, la tension est palpable, je décide de quitter la chambre mais sa voix me stoppe avant que j'en ai pu franchir le seuil._

\- pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

_Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'être honnête avec elle. Toujours de dos la porte entrebâillée je lui réponds avant de quitter la chambre._

\- parce que je t'aime...

* * *

**À vos critiques.**

**bisou les gens.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dernier chapitre, les gens. J'espère que ça vous aura plus. Je vous prépare l'épilogue. Merci de m'avoir suivi. Bisou à tous et bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Si elle savait à qu'elle point je l'aime moi aussi. Mais plus j'y réfléchi et plus je me dis que je n'ai pas droit au bonheur. Elle mérite beaucoup mieux que moi. Je pèse le pour et le contre, qu'est ce que je pourrais lui apporter, elle a déjà tout. Je pense lui avoir fait suffisamment de mal. Je dois prendre mon courage à deux mains et aller lui parler._

_Je me sens encore un peu faible, mais je suis une Lopez et je dois faire face à tout ce qu'il m'arrive. Je me glisse dans la salle de bain attenant à la chambre et décide de me laver de tout ce merdier. L'eau brûlante glisse sur ma peau, je me laisse aller comme jamais. Une fois terminé je m'apprête de quelques vêtements que je trouve dans la commode. Je souffle un bon coup et quitte la chambre. _

_..._

_La maison est belle, grande, lumineuse. J'entends des voix provenir du rez de chaussée et reconnais le rire de mon fils. Il a l'air heureux. Je descends doucement les escaliers et commence à déchiffrer une bribe de conversation dont je suis le sujet principal. Je m'approche d'avantage et tombe nez à nez avec un miroir qui me renvoi ce qu'il se passe dans le salon. Rachel est assise sur un tapis du salon en train de jouer avec mon fils, il rit aux éclats et je peux voir le regard qu'elle pose sur lui. Si je ne l'aimais pas je crois que j'en tomberais encore amoureuse._

_Richard que je reconnais est assis sur le canapé derrière elle. Je me concentre un peu plus pour entendre ce qu'ils disent._

**\- ... Rachel reviens un peu les pieds sur terre bon sang !**

**\- oh mais je t'assures qu'ils sont bien sur terre...hey Lis tu attrapes..**

**\- tu ne m'écoutes pas là..penses à ta carrière !**

**\- mais j'y pense à ma carrière.**

**\- non depuis des semaines tu t'enfermes chez toi, c'est un cas désespéré, elle serait mieux dans un endroit fait pour elle tu le sais.**

**\- Richard fais gaffe à ce que tu dis.. Elle va mieux , et tu sais très bien que je ne la mettrais jamais dans un hôpital, la seule chose dont elle a besoin c'est son fils, et moi.**

**\- mais ouvre les yeux tu vis dans un rêve..elle ne te veux pas !**

_Ça en est trop pour moi, je décide d'intervenir._

**\- Si, je la veux !**

_Tout les deux se tournent dans ma direction , je sens le rouge me monter aux oreilles. Richard se lève et soupire en passant devant moi il me lâche._

**\- t'as intérêt à pas la faire souffrir ! Rachel dans deux jours je reviens on enregistre chez toi.**

_La porte claque, nous sommes seules. Rachel se rapproche de moi, Lisandro dans les bras. Sa main caresse ma joue, si le paradis existe il porte son nom . Mes yeux se ferment savourant le léger poids de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je soupire de plaisir. Je réouvre les yeux et m'apprête à lui parler._

**\- Rachel..**

**\- chut...plus tard..on va profiter de cette belle journée tout les trois.**

_Je lui souris, elle me dépose mon fils dans les bras. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je profite de chaque instant._

_Nous nous retrouvons au bord de la piscine, l'été commence à bien s'installer et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me sens bien. Je me baigne avec mon enfant pendant que Rachel nous prépare un bon repas. On s'amuse comme des petits fous, mais il est déjà l'heure de manger. _

_Une fois mon fils rassasié je pars l'installer dans le berceau qui se trouve dans le salon, et reviens vers Rachel._

**\- Rachel il faut qu'on parle.**

**\- je t'écoutes.**

**\- je..j'ai tellement de choses à te dire que je ne sais même pas par où commencer.**

**\- par le début..**

_Son rire cristallin me fait sourire. Je me lance._

**\- merci...pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi et pour mon fils..**

**\- c'est normal..**

**\- laisse moi finir. Tu te souviens quand tu m'as croisé dans ce supermarché ?**

**\- bien sûr.**

**\- ce jour là j'ai pris peur, de toutes les personnes que j'aurais pu croiser je suis tomber sur toi. Tu étais là devant moi tout sourire, j'ai perdue pied je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça. Seule avec un enfant. J'avais peur de te décevoir. Puis il y a eu cette soirée. J'ai enfin cru que j'avais droit au bonheur, mais..tu es partie..j'étais anéantie, je t'ai donné tout ce que j'avais mais tu n'en a pas voulu. Puis tu es revenue pour moi..tu as étais blessé à cause de moi.. Après c'est moi qui est merdé encore une fois, et tu es revenue, tu m'as encore sauvé de moi même, tu t'es occupé de mon enfant. Alors une chose est sur je ne sais pas si nous avons pris les bons chemins, si nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait, mais je t'aime et je ne veux plus risquer de te perdre..**

**\- oh San..**

**\- attends ! Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta carrière pour moi, tu mérites d'y arriver et je ne veux pas être le boulet que tu traines derrière toi.**

_Elle se lève et s'assoit sur mes genoux._

**\- tu n'es pas un boulet San je te le promets. Tu sais ce jour là ce n'était pas un hasard. Je t'ai cherché partout depuis la remise des diplômes, j'espérais au fond de moi pouvoir te trouver et te dire à quel point tu me fais tourner la tête, depuis toutes ces années.**

**\- Rach´..**

_Ces lèvres se posent sur les miennes, le baiser est doux, sucré. Ça m'avait manqué je me sens tellement bien près d'elle. _

_Ce jour là je crois qu'on a rattrapé le temps perdu par trois fois._

...

_Ce matin les rayons du soleil me réchauffe le visage. Je papillonne un peu des yeux avant de les ouvrir. Contrairement à ces dernières semaines je ne suis pas dans la chambre que j'occupais jusqu'à présent. Un léger poids sur ma droite me confirme que je ne suis pas seule. Des cheveux charbonneux, un léger ronflement, mon regard se pose sur la petite brune qui me tient compagnie. Je souris béatement a ce bonheur qui se profile à l'horizon. Je l'embrasse tendrement ne voulant pas brusquer son réveil._

**\- mmm.**

**\- bonjour demoiselle.**

**\- bonjour toi . Me dit elle en ouvrant lentement ces yeux.**

**\- tu as beaucoup de chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?**

**\- tout dépend de comment tu te sens.**

**\- humm je sais pas..**

**\- je peux te le dire..**

_Elle glisse doucement sur mon corps, caressant mon visage de sa main brûlante. J'apprécie ce moment qui commence à faire naître au fond de mon ventre une sensation dès plus agréable. Alors que ces lèvres commencent à voyager sur mon corps et que je commence à perdre pied un petit grésillement laisse place à des pleurs. Je grogne un peu que mon fils ne nous laisse pas le temps d'approfondir cet échange, faisant lâcher par la même occasion un rire de Rach´._

**\- râle pas il a faim et tu sais quoi je pense que c'est une bonne idée ça fait longtemps que tu ne lui a pas donné.**

**\- je sais. Alors tu as quoi de prévu aujourd'hui ?**

**\- si tu te sens bien je pense que je vais faire appel à Richard pour continuer mon enregistrement. On a déjà pas mal de retard.**

**\- tu enregistres où ?**

**\- au sous sol.**

_Un autre grésillement retentit il est temps pour moi de m'occuper de mon petit loup._

_Je pénètre dans la chambre qu'occupe mon fils et suis abasourdi par la grandeur de celle ci. Changé, lavé et habillé nous descendons tout les deux dans la cuisine où Rachel a finit de préparer le petit déjeuner._

**\- café noir sans sucre pour madame.**

**\- comment tu ..**

**\- je te connais..biberon pour le petit.**

**\- merci Rachel**

**\- avec plaisir ma chérie. Je vous abandonne je vais enregistrer.**

**\- Rach´ ?!**

**\- yep..**

**\- tu crois qu'on peut...**

**\- bien sur finissez de manger et rejoignez moi. Richard est déjà en bas.**

_Elle m'embrasse et quitte la pièce. Je suis définitivement amoureuse d'elle. Le petit dej engloutit je décide de tout ranger et de préparer le repas pour ce midi, une vraie femme d'intérieur. Je finis par rejoindre Rachel deux heures plus tard, le petit s'étant rendormi j'en profite pour la rejoindre dans son studio d'enregistrement._

...

**\- Rachel on reprend "you ´ re mine" **

**\- ok..**

_J'ai un peu peur de déranger, j'entre doucement mais je capte directement le regard de ma belle._

**\- assieds toi. **_Me dit elle le sourire aux lèvres._

_Je m'exécute lance un léger bonjour à Richard et plonge mon regard dans celui de ma brune. La musique commence, je me laisse bercer par sa voix._

**You were insecure but I was so sure**

_Tu étais incertaine mais j'étais si sûre _

**But I wanted you**

_Mais je te voulais_

**Yes I'm powerful, and a little girl**

_Oui je suis puissante, et une petite fille_

**But I wanted you**

_Mais je te voulais_

**So I told you so, wanted you to know**

_Donc je te l'ai dit, je voulais que tu saches_

**We've just one life to live**

_On n'a qu'une vie à vivre_

**And I told you all my dreams and fears**

_Et je t'ai dit tous mes rêves et peurs_

**And you looked at me and your eyes filled with tears**

_Et tu me regardais et tes yeux remplis de larmes_

**And you said those three words I'd been waiting for**

_Et tu m'as dit ces trois mots que j'avais attendus_

**You became a part of me, Yeah**

_Tu es devenue une partie de moi, ouais_

**You're Mine, For Life, And I'll be by your side**

_Tu es à moi, pour la vie et je serais à tes côtés_

**We are entwined, You're mine, for life,**

_Nous sommes liés, tu es à moi pour la vie,_

**Hold me until we die, I'm yours and you are mine**

_Sers-moi jusqu'à ce qu'on meurt, je suis à toi et tu es à moi_

**I'm yours, You're mine, I'm Yours, You're Mine**

_Je suis à toi, tu es à moi, je suis à toi, tu es à moi_

**Now I'm so happy you found a place for me**

_Maintenant je suis si heureuse que tu ais trouvé une place pour moi_

**Girl you wanted me**

_Girl tu me voulais_

**Some security and two heart beats**

_En sécurité et deux cœurs battent_

**Girl you wanted me**

_Girl tu me voulais_

**Then you told me so wanted me to know**

_Puis tu m'as dit que tu voulais que je sache_

**You let the past go**

_Que tu laisses le passé s'en aller_

_Je crois que j'ai perdu pied au premier couplé , son regard toujours encré au mien, ces paroles me touchent tellement. Je sens mes larmes couler d'elle même. Je pense avoir enfin trouvé la définition du bonheur, une chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir un jour. Elle finit par me rejoindre et m'embrasse tendrement._

**\- tu as aimé ?**

**\- tu rigoles j'espère, c'est magnifique.**

**\- cette chanson elle existe parce que tu es là... Je t'aime Santana et ça ne changera rien.**

**\- moi aussi je t'aime, je te promets que je te rendrais fière de moi.**

**\- je le suis déjà.. Tu as décroché , et je sais que tu es sur la bonne voie pour t'en sortir. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Je veux que tu saches Santana, tu es mon bonheur, Lisandro est mon bonheur, sans vous je ne peux pas vivre, et surtout je ne veux pas vivre. Cette chanson elle est pour toi, pour nous.**

_Je ne trouve rien à répondre, je suis tellement touché que je décide de l'embrasser. Je sais qu'un baiser vaut mille mots._

_J'ai trouvé ma raison de vivre d'avancer, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais depuis le début. L'AMOUR. _

* * *

**Merci beaucoup et lâchez vos Reviews. A bientôt.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Et voilà l'épilogue. MVA tire sa révérence. Merci à tous de m'avoir suivie. À peluche.**

* * *

**\- San dépêche toi on va être en retard..**

**\- ouai ouai..**

**\- arrêtes un peu de faire la tête..**

**\- mais chérie tu sais que j'ai pas envie d'y retourner là bas.**

**\- je sais mais tu m'as promis que tu ferais l'effort de venir. Je ne vais quand même pas partir sans toi.**

**\- et puis tout le monde se fout de ce que je suis devenue, j'étais la Bitch de McKinley.**

**\- Santana Berry tu arrêtes de faire l'enfant et tu te dépêches on a de la route à faire. Les enfants sont déjà prêts, et n'attendent plus que toi.**

**\- bon..bon.. Mais je te préviens le premier qui te cherche je lui rentre dedans.**

**\- mais oui mon cœur aller on y va.**

_Nous voilà donc parties direction Lima, une ville où je n'ai pas remis les pieds depuis longtemps. Lisandro joue à la console, pendant que son petit frère somnole. Ma femme quand à elle chantonne, son album à fait un carton, il y a dix ans et depuis elle n'a pas arrêté et ça marche vraiment bien pour elle. Quand à moi je me suis lancée dans la peinture étonnant n'est ce pas. Je vends pas mal de toile et je connais un petit succès bien entendu je suis connue sous un autre nom. La route me paraît bien courte quand je passe le panneau " bienvenu à Lima" . Rachel à finit par s'en dormir. Je la réveille doucement._

**\- mon cœur on est arrivés.**

**\- mm...il est quel heure ?**

**\- 19h.**

**\- oh mais la soirée commence bientôt.**

**\- je sais on va réveiller les petits prendre une douche vite fait et on sera à McKinley à l'heure.**

**\- merci chérie.**

_Nous sortons de la voiture et sommes accueillis par un des pères de Rachel. _

**\- coucou les filles mon dieu ça fait un bien fou de vous voir, et les garçons qu'est ce qu'ils ont grandis.**

_Lisandro court dans les bras de son grand père alors que Matéo émerge doucement dans mes bras._

**\- papi, je suis trop content d'être ici mama a dit qu'on restait toute la semaine, tu vas m'emmener à la pêche hein papi !**

**\- doucement bonhomme, ton grand père n'est pas à ta disposition.**

**\- t'inquiètes pas San tu sais bien que j'adore partager ces petits moments avec lui.**

**\- oui je sais mais je ne veux pas non plus que vous vous pliez à tout ces désirs.**

...

_Il est déjà l'heure de rejoindre McKinley pour la fameuse soirée de notre promo. Rachel est magnifique comme toujours. Apprêté d'une petite robe bleue avec des talons noir, légèrement maquillée, coiffée d'un petit chignon haut, rien qu'en la voyant comme ça je n'ai plus envie de participer à cette soirée stupide , j'ai juste envie de lui montrer à qu'elle point je l'aime._

**\- t'es vraiment magnifique mon amour.**

**\- merci chérie tu es sublime toi aussi.**

_On vient d'arriver à McKinley, j'ai dis à Rachel de rentrer sans moi le temps de garer la voiture et surtout de me fumer une petite cigarette. Elle sait que dans ces moments là j'en ai besoin et ne m'en tient pas rigueur tant que les gamins ne me voient pas fumer._

**\- hey Lopez !**

**\- Puckerman..**

**\- ça fait un baille**

**\- tu me le fais pas dire.**

_Il m'étreint gentiment et s'allume à son tour une cigarette._

**\- alors qu'est ce que tu deviens ?**

**\- pas grand chose et toi.**

**\- marié avec deux gosses.**

**\- non le grand Puckerman coureur de jupon est marié.**

**\- et ouai qu'est ce que tu veux..** _Me dit il en rigolant._

\- **et qui a réussi à mettre le grappin sur toi ?**

**\- moi**. _Me dit une tête blonde qui arrive devant nous._

**\- oh Quinnie si tu savais comme ça fait du bien de te revoir.**

**\- toi aussi tu m'as manqué Sanny.**

**\- et toi qu'est ce que tu deviens ?**

**\- comme je disais à Puck pas grand chose.**

**\- et si on y allés je suis pressé de revoir certaines têtes.**

**\- Mouais**

_Nous voilà donc partis rejoindre le gymnase où se déroule la fête. Les membres du Glee club sont tous regroupés. D'ici je peux voir Brittany et Sam toujours ensemble visiblement, mais aujourd'hui ça ne me fait rien du tout. Kurt, Artie, Mercedes Tina et Mike discutent avec Rach´. Blaine discute avec la promotion qui nous a suivi . Schuster nous voit et vient nous saluer. Il nous fait part qu'une petite chanson à l'ancienne ne ferait pas de mal. Les yeux de ma femme brillent de joie. La musique retentit et elle se lance en plein milieu de la salle à nous chanter un de nos classiques , l'hymne du Glee club . Tout le monde y va, on ressemble plus à des potes qui ne se sont jamais quittés qu'à des adultes de trente ans._

_L'euphorie passée, nous rigolons un bon coup et nous dirigeons vers la table qui nous est destinées._

_Rachel s'assoit face à Kurt, et naturellement je viens m'assoir à coté de ma femme sans éveiller aucun soupçons les autres suivent. Personne ne sait encore que nous sommes mariés depuis neuf ans et que nous avons deux enfants. En même temps ils finiront bien par poser des questions._

_On parle de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Puck fier comme un sous neuf nous montre la photos de ces deux enfants. Nous sommes tous heureux de voir qu'ils ont pu récupérer Beth et qu'après elle , ils aient finalement fondés une famille._

_Quinn me demande si j'ai des enfants, je lui réponds que oui. Bizarrement tout le monde s'arrête de parler et me fixe._

**\- Nan sérieux la grande Santana Lopez élue Bitch de McKinley a des gosses alors ça !** _Me lance Kurt._

**\- en quoi c'est si choquant ?** _Lui rétorquais je._

**\- non sérieusement un mec à accepté de te faire des gosses et par deux fois ! Impossible.**

_La moutarde commence à me monter tout comme les larmes. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, je ne suis plus la fille aussi sur de moi d'il y a dix ans, je n'ai plus autant de reparti. La seule chose que je trouve à faire est de m'excuser et de quitter la table pour prendre l'air._

...

_Le calme est toujours de mise à table, je décide de briser ce silence qui a emmené ma femme à quitter sa place._

**\- Kurt je ne vois pas bien où tu veux en venir ?!**

**\- sérieux Rach´ une meuf comme ça, ça change pas tu sais bien que les habitudes ont la vie dur.**

**\- tu ne sais rien de sa vie, je pensais que tu serais la dernière personne à porter un jugement de la sorte.**

**\- je vais la rejoindre**. _Lance Quinn , je la remercie du regard sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi._

**\- je juge pas je dis la vérité, et pourquoi tu prends sa défense, elle a toujours traité comme un chien !**

**\- bon.. J'espérais passer une bonne soirée en votre compagnie, je pense que je me suis trompée. J'ai étais ravie de vous retrouver bien que tu me déçois énormément Kurt. Je vais vous laisser à vos retrouvailles et vous précise qu'il n'est plus la peine d'inviter Santana ou moi même à une de vos soirées, parce que nous ne viendrons pas.**

_Je me lève et quitte la table, je n'ai pas besoin de détailler plus notre vie. Je suis déçue de voir que finalement Santana avait raison. Alors que je m'apprête à passer la porte du gymnase une main me retien_t.

**\- attends Berry !**

**\- oui Noah ?**

**\- pourquoi tu t'en vas ?**

**\- je n'ai pas envie de passer la soirée avec des hypocrites.**

**\- mais Rach´ reste avec nous, tu connais Santana, elle va revenir.**

**\- écoutes Noah, Santana ne t'a pas menti elle a bien deux enfants, Lisandro et Matéo , et elle est mariée depuis maintenant neuf ans. C'est une bonne mère,et une bonne épouse alors entendre des choses comme ça sur elle je ne veux pas je préfère partir.**

**\- comment tu sais tout ça ?**

**\- parce que son épouse en question c'est moi et je refuse d'entendre des monstruosités sur ma femme.**

**\- non Berry t'es sérieuse là ? **

**\- bien sur tu n'as qu'à me suivre vu que ta femme est avec la mienne.**

_Nous voilà donc parties tout les deux a la recherche de nos épouses respectives. Nous arrivons sur le parking, personne. Je rigole un peu, Noah me regarde dubitatif._

**\- heu, j'ai raté un épisode ?**

**\- non je pensais juste où peuvent se trouver deux anciennes cheerleaders de retour à leur ancien lycée ?**

**\- le terrain de football. **_Me dit il tout content d'avoir compris où je voulais en venir_.

_Nous retrouvons les filles dans les gradins,San pleure dans les bras de son amie. Je ne sais toujours pas si Quinn est au courant mais je passe outre. Voir ma femme pleurer me fais mal._

**\- chérie ?** _Dis je d'une voix douce. _

_Quinn me regarde comme si j'étais venue d'une autre planète. San s'extirpe de ces bras et descend jusqu'à venir devant moi. Elle se jète dans mes bras et continue de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Noah rejoint sa femme, un peu plus haut._

**\- chuuuut mon cœur, ça va aller. N'écoutes pas ces conneries, tu sais bien que nos enfants t'aiment et que moi aussi. Il est juste jaloux, il ne connaît rien de ta vie ou de ce que tu fais actuellement alors laisse tomber. Je m'excuse de t'avoir traîner ici. On va rentrer à la maison et si tu veux on repart demain pour L.A.**

**\- je suis désolé je n'ai pas réussi à lui dire quoi que ce soit. J'ai vu que tu passais un bon moment je voulais pas tout gâcher.**

**\- on se fout de ce que pense les autres, tu es ma femme et tu sais que te vouloir du mal c'est également m'en faire.**

**\- je t'aime Rach´.**

**\- moi aussi Sanny.**

_s'en suit un baiser nécessaire._

**\- heu..excusez moi les filles, mais ça vous direz qu'on parte manger au breadsticks tout les quatre, on pourrait parler de toutes ces années, savoir ce que vous faites et tout et tout.**

_Je regarde Quinn et suis heureuse qu'elle n'est pas réagit différemment et surtout qu'elle nous propose ça. Nous acceptons et laissons Puck aller annoncer la nouvelle de notre départ à la tablée. Nous l'attendons sur le parking._

**\- putain, Berry et Lopez ha si un jour on m'avait dit ça ?**

**\- ça te choques pas .** _Lui demande Santana_

**\- pourquoi ça me choquerais, vous avez l'air d'être bien ensemble et j'avoue que j'ai hâte de rencontrer vos petits montres.**

**\- c'est vrai que ce serait cool.**

**\- voilà les filles on y va !**

**\- alors qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit ?!** _Lui lançais je_

**\- bé en gros ils ont pas compris pourquoi tu as pris sa défense alors pour couper court je me suis permis de leur dire qu'elle était ta femme depuis une dizaine d'années.**

**\- et ?**

**\- oh t'aurais vu leurs têtes magnifiques. Assez parlé, j'ai faim moi**

**\- tu as toujours faim !** _nous réprimes toutes les trois en cœur, dans un léger fou rire._

* * *

_~THE END~_

**aller du courage pour votre dernière review soyez nombreux !**


End file.
